The Revenge of a Creepy Stalker
by xxchanny.4.evrxx
Summary: Sequel to 'Top 10 tips to make CDC look like an idiot'. Sonny and Chad are finally together but when a familiar face wants revenge, Sonny has to decide whether she should break up with Chad or put him in serious danger.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have no idea what to call this which is the reason why I didn't post this story until now. Until somebody gives me a name for it or I think of one, this fic is gonna be called 'The sequel'. Yeah, I know. Not very original at all, is it really? Anyways, here's the sequel to 'Top 10 ways to make CDC look like an idiot'. BTW, if you're wondering where the creep from the prequel to this is going to be making an appearance then you're going to have to wait. Hopefully, he'll be back in the next chapter. This is just the sort of intro.

Sonny's POV

Everything had been better than before at Condor Studios ever since I started dating Chad. Our casts didn't fight as much but that didn't stop them from hating each other but I don't think anything could; my mom started making some lunch for me and the randoms (I've been hanging out with Chad way too much!) for me to take to work so we didn't have to eat the slop everybody besides the Mack Falls cast were forced to eat. Which reminds me, the best thing was that Brenda, the lunch lady, had got fired and we were getting a replacement today. Hopefully, she would treat all the casts fairly and my mom would get a break from cooking all that food. Did I mention that my mom isn't exactly the best chef out there? Well, anything's better than what we had to eat before.

I'm really excited about the new lunch lady because, well, I already told you why. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was time for lunch so I headed over there to get some real food and say hi to the new employee at Condor Studios.

I opened the door to my dressing room and skipped out, beaming.

Chad's POV

I walked past one of the many mirrors in CDC's dressing room but I couldn't carry on walking. Ya see, I just can't help it. I have to stop and stare at myself for at least a few minutes before I go back to what I was doing before. Wow, maybe Sonny was right. My ego is just slightly bigger than I can handle. Pssht, who cares though? I am Chad Dylan Cooper after all. I checked my appearance. Yep, looking good as usual.

After I had gotten over myself and left the mirror, I headed to the commissary to get some food. Ha, the randoms get stuck with that slop while we feast on steaks and lobster. Yeah, I know, I'm alright with the randoms when Sonny's around but I don't see her right now. The only reason I'm not a jerk to her friends is because I really don't want her to break up with me. Sonny is the first girl I've liked that hasn't sold all my secrets out to the press. Not that I have any secrets, Chad Dylan Cooper is too cool for that but you know, little things about my life.

Where is she anyway? Just then, Sonny skipped through the door, smiling. I walked up to her. "Hey Sonshine, what's got ya so happy today?"

She hugged me. "We've got a new lunch lady!" she squealed.

I tried to look excited but really Sonny, really? We've got a new lunch lady, hooray, blah, blah, blah. It's not like it matters to me and my cast. We get great food all the time.

"Wow! That's great Sonny. I'll just go get my food then and see what she's like," I said unenthusiastically, before walking up to a lady with a hairnet and cap on, serving food. I don't know about you but I'm guessing that's the new lunch lady. She was very different from the grumpy old lunch lady from before. She was slightly plump and she had a warm smile on her face. Ya know, sort of like that blonde guy's mom from So Random. Yeah, she always drops him off and says hi to the Mackenzie Falls cast.

I went to get some food. She smiled at me, then dumped a muddy, brown mixture into my plate. I frowned. Where was my steak! I gave her my famous signature Mackenzie smile. Don't any of you people go trying to copy it because I can sue you! Yeah, that's right, I trademarked it.

"Hey," I read her nametag. "Martha, not meaning to be rude but do you know I am?" I asked.

If she knew who I was, she wouldn't treat me like this.

She laughed. "Of course I know who you are!"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're Chad Goldfarb, the kid who used to live next door to me before you moved! Are you an intern here?" she asked.

I looked around to see if anyone heard.

"Shhh, don't say that name out loud," I whispered.

She looked confused. "What name? Do you mean Chad Goldfarb?"

Everybody turned to look at us, some smirked and some were rolling around in laughter.

I slapped a hand to my forehead. Well, no point in hiding it now.

"Actually Martha, I'm a world famous actor now. My name's ChadDylan Cooper, so I can't really eat this," I explained, pointing to my plate.

She beamed. "Why not?"

I gave up and went back to my seat where my casts were eating the same thing. I dared myself to try a little bit but I gagged and forced myself to swallow it. Sonny laughed at me. "I had to try some! I dared myself too," I told her.

Now I know how the randoms feel. Sonny went to stand in line and I listened in on her conversation with the lunch lady.

"Oh hey Martha! Welcome to Condor Studios. It's actually pretty awesome here," Sonny said, smiling.

Martha smiled back. "Thank you sweetie. By the way, I am a huge fan of So Random. You kids are hilarious," she said.

What! I must have heard wrong. It is just wrong on so many levels for somebody to be a fan of So Random, and not Mackenzie Falls!

Martha grabbed a plate with a steak with roast potatoes and handed it to Sonny.

Sonny gasped. "I get a steak?" she asked, disbelievingly.

The lunch lady nodded. "I made them especially for you and your friends,"

Sonny thanked her and eagerly walked back to her table.

Great, now I have to get a steak! If the randoms get steak and I don't, they'll rub it in my face and I'll never hear the end of it.

I straightened out my shirt and walked up to Martha. I'd been wearing actual clothes instead of my uniform lately because of Sonny.

"Hey Martha, you were my neighbour when I was 5 years old. Doesn't that count for something?" I said.

She rolled her eyes. "And, Chad, would that something be a steak?"

I wondered how she had figured that out so quickly.

"Pshhhht, no way," I argued.

She looked at me.

I pouted. "Please?" I said, using my puppy dog face.

She gave in and handed me a steak.

I smirked and went to sit by Sonny.

We both looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Both of our casts hated us being all mushy so we made it into a sort of game. We acted all lovey- dovey and perfect coupley when they were around. Their reaction the first few times were hilarious. I decided to start us off.

I gazed into her eyes and pretended I was in one of the scenes from Mackenzie Falls where Mackenzie and Chloe (AN: Is Mackenzie's love interest Penelope or Chloe? Or are they both the same person? I'm confused,) are talking to each other.

"Hey Sonshine, I've missed you so much," I said, as realistically as possible.

She played along. She pretended to sigh. "I know, Chaddykins. It's been almost 5 whole minutes. I don't think it's possible for me to go that long without getting lost in your dreamy blue eyes,"

Sonny added in another dreamy sigh for good measure.

Both our casts were staring at us horror- struck, like they wanted to look away but couldn't.

Yes! It always worked.

"I'm so glad you feel the same way! I was worried you had…" I paused dramatically. "…forgotten about me,"

Sonny gasped.

"I'd do anything for you, Sonny Bunny," I finished.

Sonny frowned slightly at the nickname, knowing I was trying to annoy her.

"Oh Chad!" she sighed.

"Sonny!" I imitated.

We both leaned in and shared a short kiss then pulled away, looking at their reactions.

Nico had his mouth half open and was staring into space, horrified. Zora had her eyes covered and was yelling, "Make it stop! Make it stop!".

Grady was holding onto Tawni like she was a cuddly toy and Tawni looked like she wanted to push him away but was too busy trying to breathe, like when she found out that Coco Moco Coco was discontinued.

Chad's cast had on dramatic looks of horror and the girls were holding a hand to their mouths while the guys just looked like they wanted to be shot dead and put out of their misery.

I couldn't take it anymore. Me and Sonny started laughing hysterically, clutching our stomachs and holding back tears of laughter. I straightened up after a while and played it cool but it took Sonny a little longer to get a hold of herself. Well, what did you expect? She is off a comedy show but I don't mean that in an offensive way.

After a while they shook it off and left. Soon enough, we were the last ones in the room. I looked at her. She smiled.

"I guess we better go now. I've got to go to rehearsal," I said.

She nodded but then froze. I put my arm around her. "Sonny? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

She looked over at the window at the far end of the room. "It's probably nothing but I could have sworn there was somebody watching us through that window," she muttered, trying to hide the fear in her voice. My eyes widened. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me before creeping up to the window and looking outside. I couldn't see anybody but just to be safe I walked Sonny over to her set.

If he had stayed a few seconds longer, he would have heard the quiet chuckle and the whisper of revenge. "I'll get you, Chad Dylan Cooper. Just you wait and see,"

AN: I creeped myself out by writing this. I know, to you guys it's probably nothing bad but I'm writing this in the pitch black, by myself at night and it's windy outside so the door keeps creaking open and slamming shut. Oh well, review. Next chapter will be up soon enough. I can't get Chad's awesome birthday song out of my head. Listen to it, if you haven't already. It's in the episode Dakota's revenge. Oh my gawsh, I love the end where everybody starts singing Chad's awesome birthday song and dancing along with it. I like the bit where Demi starts dancing the best. It's awesome, you should watch it, it's really good.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, this is Chapter 2 of 'The sequel'. Oh yeah, that reminds me. Like I said in the last chapter, the story name isn't exactly my most creative work which might make less people read it so if you give me an idea for a story name and I like it, I'll definitely give you credit. BTW, I need a character that's a guy so can you please send me a review with your made-up character. It doesn't have to be made- up, it could be somebody you know or even you. If you want, it could be a celeb that looks around the same age as Sonny and Chad. Only 2 conditions though, they have to have light brown hair, and their name has to start with a C. But for instance, if you wanted to pick… I dunno, Drew Roy or someone, you could still pick them but make up a name for them that starts with a C. You could even say somebody like Sterling Knight but change his hairstyle to something else and imagine him with brown hair. It would be quite funny if their name was Chad, but don't call them that because then it'll get confusing. Here's what I already know about them.

Name: C….

Age: One year older than Sonny.

Hair: Light brown, (you choose which style but not bald)

Eyes: …

Family: Very creepy twin brother who he doesn't like talking about, Mom who loves him but hates twin, long lost half- brother who appears later in the story (I had to do that, it's more dramatic lol), …

Personality: Bad boy wannabe, gets in fights easily, hates Chad Dylan Cooper, ...

Anything else you want to add: ….

Fill in the rest and I might pick yours but if only one person sends me in a character then I'll pick theirs or make up my own character. Anyway, I'll stop blabbing now and get on with the story. This guy will be Sonny's bodyguard so he's got to be fit and a good fighter.

Sonny's POV

I kept messing up my lines in rehearsal but it wasn't my fault. I just couldn't keep my mind off the person I had seen watching me and Chad through the window. I swear, I know I wasn't imagining them. I hadn't seen their face because it all happened so fast but I was getting freaked out and paranoid. What if it was an assassin or a- hang on, I've got to stop thinking like that, I'm just making my imagination turn me glimpsing somebody spying on us into something much worse. It could have just been a fan, wanting a signed picture? Still, my car broke down this morning and my mom is out of town so I'm going to see if Chad will walk me home. You know, just in case.

I hurried over to the Mackenzie Falls set and the bodyguard let me in without a word. My eyes scanned the room, searching for my boyfriend but I couldn't see him anywhere. I walked over to Portlyn who was reading a magazine and tore the magazine out of her hands. She glared at me.

I smiled innocently. "Um, Portlyn, have you seen Chad?"

She shook her head fiercely. She had accepted that Chad and I were together so she didn't put me in headlocks while a creep kissed Chad but that didn't mean she had to like the idea of us dating. And by us I mean Chad and I, not Portlyn and I. That would just be slightly creepy and weird.

I gave up and walked over to Skylar. He wasn't so bad, in fact, he was pretty darn awesome once you looked past the drama snob side of him. That doesn't mean I have a crush on him. That would just be totally wrong! I like Chad but somebody told me that Skylar used to have a crush on me. I sure hope he's got over it cos otherwise I'm gonna need to slap him around his head for being such a clueless idiot.

"Hey Sky, do you know where Chad is?" I asked.

He looked at me. "I think he went to his dressing room to grab his jacket or something," he replied.

I nodded. "Thanks,"

I ran off to find Chad. I knocked on his dressing room door but when there was no response, I thought he must have left. I was about to leave when I heard a muffled yell. I thought I must have been imagining things when I heard it again.

"MMMMMMMMMFFFFFFHHHHH!"

I pushed open the door and gasped. Chad was hanging from the ceiling by a rope tied to his feet. He had a silk gag around his mouth. Silk, really? I know one thing then; it was probably one of my castmates playing a joke. Zora is the only one devious enough to think of something like this; Tawni is the only one with silk; Nico and Grady would be the only ones to think to shove that gym sock up his nose. Wow, I didn't think they would go this far for a prank but I guess I was wrong.

I tried to untie the rope but the knots were too tight. I pulled off the gag and threw the sock away. "Sonny?" he asked. "Do you know who did this to Chad Dylan freakin' Cooper?"

I nodded. "It was probably one of my cast. I'm really sorry Chad, I didn't think they would go this far for a prank," I explained.

He looked at me, not believing me. "I don't think it was them," he said.

I sighed. "Who else would it be Chad? Some crazy freak that's out to get you?" I joked.

We both laughed, not noticing the hidden figure laughing along with them quietly.

Chad looked at me helplessly. "Blood's rushing to my head, dizzy," he mumbled.

I looked around and found a half-eaten sandwich with the knife that he cut it in half with and sliced through the ropes. He rubbed his head and sat down on the couch.

"So, Sonshine, what did you need me for?" he asked.

I had completely forgotten the reason why I had come here in the first place.

"Yeah about that Chad, my car broke down and my mom's out of town so I was wondering if you could walk me home? You know, because-"

Chad interrupted me. "You're still freaked out by the person you saw through the window, aren't you? Of course I'll walk you home Sonny but maybe you should stay at my house until you're mom gets home? In case, anything happens to you? I'll ask my mom but I'm sure she'll let you stay. Ever since she first saw you, she was begging me to ask you out, no kidding," he said.

I hugged Chad. "Thank you so much Chad! I just really got scared and I don't think I'd be able to sleep in an empty house," she said.

Chad's POV

I called my mom and she said it was fine if Sonny stayed the night so I walked m' lady home. On the walk though, she kept holding onto me and asking me if I felt like we were being followed. I didn't want to make her more freaked out so I said it was probably just the wind but the truth was, I felt it too. I had a strange urge to turn around and check if there was anybody there but like I said before, I didn't want Sonny to get worried. She kept glancing behind us and shivering so when I opened the door to my house, I couldn't be more relieved and apparently Sonny was too. Her heartbeat slowed down and she smiled and said hi to my mom. My mom really liked Sonny, which was weird because my mom hated all my other girlfriends. I was glad my mom liked Sonny though because I wouldn't feel comfortable dating Sonny if my mom hated her. I bolted the door shut and closed all the windows. I should get Sonny a bodyguard in case I'm not around. I already offered the idea to her a million times before but she refused saying it was an invasion of privacy. Sonny doesn't get it, this time it's serious. She's getting a bodyguard whether she likes it or not. In fact, I'll start the interviews for a bodyguard tomorrow. Maybe I should get a female bodyguard, in case a guy bodyguard tries to steal my Sonny. Wait, I can't be selfish, Sonny might be in danger. If the best bodyguard at the interviews is a guy then I'll just have to suck it up and hire them.

After we had dinner, we watched movies and when it was really late, I slept in the guest bedroom with Sonny in my room, 2 doors away.

Halfway through the night, I was still asleep but I was really worn out. I heard my ringtone. "Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad,"

I pressed the don't answer button and tried to go to sleep. Then my phone beeped. I sighed and read the text message. It was from Sonny.

To: Chad

From: Sonny

chad sum1 at window help!

I read it then quickly hopped out of bed and ran into the bedroom Sonny was in. She was holding a lamp in one hand and her cell phone in the other hand and was hiding behind the laundry basket. I quietly walked forward and placed my hand on her shoulder. She jumped but then realised it was just me.

She hid behind me as I walked slowly towards the window. She muttered something to me, terrified.

"T- they we- were tapping on the w- window, then I saw a human sh- shadow cross the wall,"

I locked the window and slept on the floor while she was on the bed for the rest of the night. Soon enough, she fell asleep and I took out my new iPhone. I updated my blog and said that I was looking for a bodyguard for my girlfriend and that interviews were at Condor Studios, Stage 13 (which had been abandoned and empty for a long time since the Sci- Fi show got cancelled,) at 2:00, tomorrow.

I looked over at Sonny. She looked so peaceful and cute when she was asleep. Stupid cute. Suddenly she started turning around and she got a few sweat droplets on her forehead. Gross, wait, is she having a nightmare? I've got to wake her up! I stood up and walked over to her. "Sonny!" I whisper- yelled. She wouldn't wake up so I repeated what I said before, a little louder. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Well, at least she's not having a nightmare now. I went back to sleep on the hard, solid floor and closed my eyes, waiting for the sun to rise.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry about the mistakes because I never check my stories and spellcheck doesn't get everything right so anyway, like I expected, only a few people sent me a description for the new character and I actually like the story title LyssalovesCailey sent that ties in with the prequel to this's title but I'm going to tweak it a bit because they don't actually want revenge on Chad, they want Chad to themselves and revenge on Sonny for stealing Chad. I was going to call this story Revenge of the Creepy Stalker but it just didn't fit in right. I don't know why but I always imagined Caleb to have a faux hawk. Weird. And I still don't know how to PM because I'm just really confused. Dustytrails and LyssalovesCailey both sent me characters so I'm going to use most of LyssalovesCailey's ideas but mix in some of Dustytrails. It's just; I can't imagine a bodyguard with emo bangs. One more thing, I bet you guys know who "Unknown" is don't you?

Unknown POV

I was reading Chad's blog when something caught my eye. It was a sentence in caps. I read it out loud.

HEY CDC FANS, BODYGUARD INTERVIEWS AT CONDOR STUDIOS TOMORROW 4:00 STAGE 13!

An evil smile slowly spread across my face. I knew he would slip up somewhere. Now was the chance I had been waiting for. I would let nobody tell me what to do. Nobody at all! Not even-

"Hey, son I never liked! Get your butt down here!"

I jumped in my seat and cleared my history and logged off the browser. "Coming Mommy, Mother, Ma' am!" I yelled, before marching down the stairs awkwardly.

Chad's POV

I took the morning off work and went to Stage 13 where I had a chair and a stage already set up. I grabbed a drink and got my megaphone out from when I was directing Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story (AN: That is what it's called right?) and yelled into it. "Bodyguard auditions will now begin!"

The crowds started pouring in straight away. When I was halfway through, I got really bored and annoyed. So far, nobody had been any good. My assistant ran in and asked me if I was OK. I snapped at her. "Do I look OK? I feel like Simon bloody Cowell right now!"

She ran away and I immediately felt bad but Chad Dylan Cooper apologises to nobody. Except Sonny Munroe.

The next bodyguard audition was when I just wanted to go home. I looked at him boredly.

"Name?" I asked.

"Caleb Derrek Cook," he replied, grinning.

I wrote that down before jumping out of my seat. "I'm going to sue you! You stole my initials!" I yelled, overreacting but I was tired and annoyed.

He shrugged. "Dude, you can't sue me for having the same initials as you," he replied, not caring.

I gave up because I was too exhausted to put up a fight.

"Gender?" I asked, purposely annoying the initial stealing jerk.

He gave me a what the hell look. "Male," he answered.

I wrote that down too. "Age? Any bodyguard type experience" I asked, finally.

He smirked. What, now he was stealing my smirk too? "19, and do you think I'd be trying out to be a bodyguard if I didn't have any experience? I'm not an idiot you know," he replied.

I breathed. "Just. Answer. The bloody. Question," I repeated slowly.

"Black belt in Karate, learning Martial Arts since I was 6, used to be Demi Lovato's bodyguard, and I can really put up a good fight," he answered.

He is so full of himself. I wrote that all down, then stood up. "You are a CDC wannabe," I stated.

He smirked. Again. He was really irritating me. "Why would I wannabe CDC, when I already am CDC. In fact, I'm older than you so you're the CDC wannabe dude,"

I scowled.

"Fair enough. You're hired," I said, before getting the hell out of there.

I don't know why I trusted him alone with my Sonny but I was really worn out and I just wanted to leave. I decided to take the rest of the day off.

Unknown POV

Everything is going according to plan. I just knew this would work. Nobody can stop me! If I carry on like this, everybody will fear me and I will fear nobody. Bwahahaha!

"Son I never wanted! You're dead meat!" yelled the very manly voice.

Except for mother.

Sonny's POV

I was in the commissary, eating fro-yo with Nico and Grady when somebody tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around. "Hey, are you Sonny Munroe? I'm Caleb Derrek Cook," he asked.

Caleb Derrek Cook. Caleb Cook.

Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Cooper.

Yeaaah, Caleb Cook sounds better than Caleb Derrek Cook but Chad Dylan Cooper sounds better than Chad Cooper. Hang on, they're both CDC, that's weird. Chad would kill this guy if he knew.

"Hey, yeah that's me. Sonny Munroe," I replied.

He smiled at me. I looked at him. He had light brown hair and piercing lightning blue eyes that looked sort of familiar but I couldn't tell how. He had a medium tan and blinding white teeth. He was slightly taller than Chad and he was wearing a tight white T-shirt that showed all his muscles. Wow, he was really fit but Chad is too.

"Done staring yet, Munroe?" he asked.

He sounded just like Chad when he said that. Wait, he has the same initials too.

I gasped. "Oh my gawsh, Chad?"

He shook his head. "I'm not Chad,"

I sighed. "Are you some Chad wannabe then?" I asked.

He shook his head, grinning. "That's exactly what Chad said but he's the real CDC wannabe. He was gonna sue me because I had the same initials as me. I was like what the heck dude?"

I rolled my eyes. That was so Chad- like of him.

"Yeah, he's like that sometimes. OK, all of the time," I corrected.

"Do you like basketball?" he asked, changing the subject.

I nodded, wondering why he asked that.

He smirked. Really, Caleb, really? Now he's stealing Chad's smirk too.

"How is he the real CDC wannabe?" I asked, referring to what he said before.

"Oh, I'm older than him," explained Caleb. "Do you want to go to a basketball game after lunch?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. As in a date or just to go see them play? I decided to just say what I normally say. "I have a boyfriend,"

I bet I sounded like a total wackerdoodle. He chuckled. "No, I'm you're bodyguard. Chad hired me. Didn't he tell you?"

I shook my head slowly. Normally, I would be fuming and go kill Chad right now but with what happened yesterday, I actually feel safer.

I tried to make sense of it. "So, if I wanted to go with a friend, you'd come too because you're my bodyguard, not because it's a date?" I asked slowly.

He nodded, like I was a 2 year old and he was trying to explain that you shouldn't eat food using your feet.

"OK then. Tawni!" I yelled.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled back, distraught.

I sighed and looked at Caleb. "Wait here a sec,"

I ran over to my dressing room and opened the door. Tawni was sitting down, stroking a stuffed animal with a paper bag over her head. I rushed over to her. "Tawni! Why do you have a paper bag over your head?" I asked, quickly.

She looked at the stuffed animal. (There were no eye holes in the bag). "Sonny, I am having…" she paused dramatically, just like Chad. What is this, copy off my boyfriend day? "…what can only be described as…" she paused again. I feel like I'm in an episode of Mackenzie Falls. "… a bad hair day!" she finished, bursting into tears.

I rolled my eyes. "Tawni, it can't be that bad," I said.

I tried to pull off the paper bag but she grabbed onto it. "Look, Taylor Lautner!" I yelled in a fan girl voice.

Tawni gasped and looked around. I pulled off the paper bag. "Aaah!" I yelled. (AN: Like when Sonny walked into the dressing room and screamed when she saw Tawni wearing a bald cap,)

Tawni looked down in shame. Zora stuck her head out of the vents. "Yes! Tawni Hart having a bad hair day!" she yelled gleefully, snapping shots with her camera before disappearing.

"Whoa, Tawni you weren't kidding when you said you were having a bad hair day," I said, looking around nervously.

"Sonny," she said slowly, glaring at me. "Run!"

"Aaah!" I screamed before making a run for it, bumping straight into somebody. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I was just running from my friend and then I wasn't looking where I was going so I bumped into you but I didn't mean to so," I rambled, looking at who I ran into.

Oh, it was just Caleb. "Sorry," I said.

In the end, we ended up going with Nico and Grady. "I'll just go get some drinks," said Caleb.

He came back with 6 monster energy drinks, and 3 diet cokes.

We all looked at him. "Who are all the monster energy drinks for?" asked Nico.

He tossed us all a diet coke which me and Nico caught but Grady missed and slipped on his, falling flat on his face.

"Monster energy drinks? They're for me, I was kinda thirsty," he explained.

After the game, I was exhausted and decided to just go home but Caleb didn't let me.

"You're mom's out of town so I'm gonna have to stay at your place," he said.

I shook my head. "Um, it's alright, I'll just stay at Chad's house tonight,"

I didn't like the idea of somebody I barely knew staying over at my apartment and I'm not sure Chad would either.

"Sure but do you want to come over to my house for dinner? My family want to meet you and I can just drive you to the CDC wannabe's place after you've eaten," he offered.

I thought about it. "Hang on let me just ask Chad," I said.

I took out my cell phone and called Chad but he didn't answer. I sent him a text saying where I was and then Caleb drove me over to his house. I was never nervous when it came to meeting people, but I had a feeling that I should be. Don't ask me why. It was just a nagging thought in the back of my head.

When we got there, Caleb opened the door and I went to go meet his mom. "Hey Mrs…" I thought about it. What was Caleb's name again? Oh yeah, Caleb Derrek Cook. "…Cook," I finished.

She smiled but it seemed somehow forced. "Feel free to call me Mother," she said.

What! I didn't want to call her mother! She's way too scary too be my mom. I laughed nervously.

"Thanks Mrs Cook but can I just call you Mrs Cook?" I said, repeating 'Mrs Cook' hoping she would get it in her head that I didn't want to call her mother.

She glared at me for a second but soon enough the forced smile was back on her face. "Excuse me a second," I said.

I looked for Caleb. I wanted to get out of here. I know, normally I would stay to be polite but I felt like if I didn't get out of here I'd be in trouble.

Unknown POV

YES! My plan was working! I was sitting in the pitch black room alone when I heard the door creak as it swung open. I turned to face the intruder. "Is the plan working?" I asked, in a low voice. Nobody could hear my plan. The figure nodded. "Remember, I get the girl though," they reminded me.

I smiled slyly. If only they knew what I had planned for her.

"Of course, I always hold my end of the deal," I replied, covering my smirk with my hand in front of my face.

They grinned. "Now leave," I commanded.

The other shadow stepped outside of the room before slowly closing it, shutting out the remaining light in the room, leaving me to think about my plan alone. (AN: I enjoy writing this part, it's so dramatic that it cracks me up that I'm actually typing it out!)

Sonny's POV

I was still looking for Caleb when he ran down the stairs. I looked at him.

"I was just in the bathroom," he said. "My twin brother is a freak," he added.

A twin? Maybe I knew his twin, that would explain why he looks so familiar. Actually, it was just his eyes that I recognised, and the shape of his nose.

Anyway, I needed to get out of here. "Can you take me to Chad's now? Please, no offense but you're mom creeps me out,"

I was relieved when he chuckled. "Yeah, I understand why you'd think that, get in the car then," he joked.

On the ride to Chad's house, he looked almost disappointed but I had no idea why.

When we arrived, I knocked on Chad's door and watched the Midnight Black Mercedes zoom off down the road.

It was pretty late and I was exhausted so I went to sleep without any food. My last thoughts before I drifted off were where I recognized Caleb Derrek Cook from.

Unknown POV

I peered through the corner of the window and saw a figure asleep; lying so still you would have to check if they were still breathing. I knew the difference between dead and alive though, and the figure was 100% alive. I took out my cell phone and heard the camera click a few times before I dived off the windowsill and landed, almost silently, on the concrete. Now I just had to add these photos to my collection before I could put my plan into action.

AN: This is the longest chapter so far. I used to get bored reading long chapters but I hope you like it. And, have a guess who Unknown is. Most of you are going to say the obvious answer but think outside the box. They have to have something to do with the story though. Like, it wouldn't be somebody who has never seen Chad before, would it?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So, I actually have no idea who Unknown is. I have 3 people who it could be and I keep changing between them. If you guess one of the 3 people who it could be then I'll give you a shout-out at the end of the story. I'm sorry about the mistakes again but I'm too lazy to read over each chapter. I'll give you a clue who the 3 people are: one is really obvious; second is unexpected; third is totally random. I'll be surprised if anybody guesses the third person. And since nobody has guessed the right answer yet, I'll tell you something: I didn't actually say Unknown was the same person in each chapter. Hope that helps but now it's gonna be so easy to figure out. Another thing, I put the texts in bold and italics but sometimes it just shows up as normal writing so sorry about that.

Unknown POV

I climbed in through my open bedroom window at 4:00 in the morning, careful not to wake anybody up. I grabbed the photos in my hand and stuck them on the wall, just above my bed. I had put a bookshelf in front of the window I had climbed in through so it looked like there were no windows. I didn't have a light switch in my room at all. In fact, since the window was blocked, the only way any light could reach my room was through the open door but even then it was too dark in the room to find out my secret. I grabbed a pack of matches from my pocket and lit one, then looked around at my room.

Every single patch of the wall was covered in photos of Chad, Sonny, So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast, Mr Condor and Dakota, everybody who worked at Condor Studios. Even the new coffee guy. There were papers on the floor (research on nearly everything you would ever want to know about the celebs) and disguises to make you look just like one of them. If you wanted to know anything about somebody from Condor Studios like Chad Dylan Cooper then all you would have to do was pick up a piece of paper from the floor. Anything you wanted to know, name it. DOB, favourite place to hang out, best friend's name, worst fear, where he lives, every girl he's ever dated and anything else.

Under my bed, I had a few items stolen from each person. Sonny is still looking for her fungenda and Portlyn was crying when she found out her waterproof mascara was gone. I even have Chad's hair product but he just bought some more. I worked at Condor Studios, you see. In fact, I got an offer to work there again but I refused.

You see. I know everything about my opponents. That is why, this time, I won't lose.

I took out my cell phone and began phase 1 of Operation GROCAMS. (AN: Yeah, I know it sounds weird but try and figure out what it stands for).

Sonny's POV

I was on my lunch break when my cell phone beeped. I checked who the text message was from but it was an unknown number. It was probably just a fan who had managed to get my number. I read the text. (AN: the rest of Sonny's POV is probably going to be texts).

_**To: Sonny**_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**hello sonny **_

I hesitated before typing out a reply and pressing send.

_**To: Unknown**_

_**From: Sonny**_

_**who R u?**_

I received another message almost as soon as I sent it.

_**To: Sonny**_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**U dont remember me?**_

I thought about it. Maybe I did.

_**To: Unknown**_

_**From: Sonny**_

_**maybe. whats ur name?**_

If they told me their name, I might remember them.

My phone beeped again.

_**To: Sonny**_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**I wud tell u but then id hav 2 kill u**_

I tried to laugh but I couldn't.

I got another message.

_**To: Sonny**_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**That was a jk btw. I wudnt kill u. I wud just hav 2 make sure u were never seen again.**_

I held my breath, hoping this was just some sick joke. I tried to be brave and typed out a reply.

_**To: Unknown**_

_**From: Sonny**_

_**I dont believe u**_

They sent me 2 messages. I read the first message.

_**To: Sonny**_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**I know u do. I can see ur face, ur scared.**_

I looked around but I was alone. How did they know that? I read the second message.

_**To: Sonny**_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**B4 u ask im in the room with u.**_

I looked around again but I still didn't see anybody. With shaking hands, I texted them back.

_**To: Unknown**_

_**From: Sonny**_

_**Y shud I believe u?**_

I think I heard a camera click but I must have been imagining things.

_**To: Sonny**_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**Check out this pic.**_

They sent me a picture and I looked at it. When I saw it, I started breathing heavily. It was a picture of me and it had only been taken a few seconds ago but the scariest thing was that it had been taken from inside the room. I looked around. I typed out another message, hoping they would leave me alone.

_**To: Unknown**_

_**From: Sonny**_

_**Pls leave me alone!**_

I heard a beep from somewhere inside the room but I didn't know where from and I received another message.

_**To: Sonny**_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**Ok but u hav 2 break up with ur bf. Then ill leave u alone but if u tell any1 I will find out and I will hurt him so badly he will be in hospital 4 the next 10 months.**_

I swallowed and a tear fell down my face. I didn't want to break up with Chad. He would hate me and I really liked him. Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't want him in hospital either.

_**To: Unknown**_

_**From: Sonny**_

_**What if I don't?**_

I waited for a reply. My phone beeped.

_**To: Sonny**_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**No more chad.**_

There was a picture underneath from a few days ago where me and Chad were in the commissary alone. I knew somebody was outside that window. There was a red cross over Chad's face.

I gulped. I had to do this. I couldn't be selfish. No matter how much I liked Chad, I couldn't let him get hurt.

_**To: Unknown**_

_**From: Sonny**_

_**Ok but when I break up with him u hav 2 stop stalking us**_

I knew the answer. There was no point even sending that.

_**To: Sonny**_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**Dont push it. U hav til next fri 2 dump him.**_

I started crying, letting the tears fall from my face. Who would be so cruel? I got up and was about to leave when the power went off. I I heard the window open and a cold breeze hit my face. Then the window slammed shut and I was left alone in the dark.

Chad's POV

I was really worried about Sonny. I couldn't find her anywhere and that stupid CDC wannabe bodyguard was in the commissary eating fro- yo. What part of "Go with her everywhere to make sure she doesn't get hurt," doesn't he understand? She might be hurt! I saw Blondie fluffing her hair up in a mirror and ran up to her. "Do you know where Sonny is?" I asked desperately.

She carried on looking in the mirror but answered my question anyway. "Dressing room. Gosh, what does Sonny see in you?"

I ignored her last comment and went to Sonny's dressing room. It was locked. "Sonny!" I called.

I could hear crying on the other side of the door. My eyes widened and I took a few steps back before kicking the door once so it splintered at the side. I took another step back and kicked it down with one powerful kick. I looked around in the darkness, and then I saw Sonny lying on the floor crying. I ran up to her and picked her up. "Sonny, what happened? Are you OK?" I asked, my voice full of worryation (AN: Is that even a word?) and concern.

She wiped her face. "Yes, please leave me alone Chad," she said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

I couldn't leave her alone when she was like this. "But you're crying and you were sitting here alone-"

She looked away. "Just go away Chad!" she snapped, before crying again.

I swallowed, before helping her up and leaving.

"I'll go get your bodyguard, I don't want anything to happen to you, Sonny," I said, slightly hurt but understanding.

Sonny's POV

He left the room just as the lights came back on. I felt like such a horrible person, treating Chad like that. He was only trying to help me. It's just, now I knew that I had to break his heart, I couldn't treat him the same way. It just hurt too much. There was only one thing that made me feel better when I was like this.

I headed over to the commissary and grabbed a knife…..

…..and some bread and peanut butter. Peanut butter and jelly sammiches always cheered me up. (AN: I'm evil lol. Bwahahaha!)

Once I had eaten my sammich, I went to the prophouse so I wasn't alone, and then wrote down some possible people who could be the Unknown texter. This is what I had on my list so far:

Caleb (I didn't know him well enough to trust him)

Skylar (he used to have a crush on me)

Coffee guy (Chad got him fired because he was jealous)

Chad (he might have wanted to break up with me)

Portlyn (wanted Chad for herself)

I couldn't think of anybody else. I only had 4 people because I crossed Chad off the list. I felt so guilty that I thought it would actually be him. If he wanted to dump me he would have dumped me a long time ago. It didn't make sense for it to be anybody on the list actually. Caleb wouldn't have got hired unless we were sure he was trustworthy. Skylar wouldn't do that to me. The coffee guy wouldn't go that far just because he lost his job and Portlyn was going out with Blake Raddison. Yeah, that's right. The jerk asked her out last week. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Caleb waving his hand in front of my face.

I pushed him away and moved to the other side of the couch.

He looked at me apologetically. "I'm really sorry Sonny. Chad had a go at me for not being a good bodyguard. He said you were crying and then I just felt really bad," he explained.

I smiled and hugged him but neither of them heard the camera click.

Unknown POV

My plan is going awesome, now I just have to tell my team what to do next. We all had phones with the name Unknown so if anybody found our phones they wouldn't know who we were. I sent a message to one of my comrades.

_**To: Unknown**_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**Put phase 2 in2 action.**_

I smirked. Once Sonny had broken up with Chad, this photo would come in useful.

AN: Review and have a go at guessing who the leader of the Unknown's is, you might get it right.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Noooooo! How did you know what Operation GROCAMS (Get Revenge On Chad And Marry Sonny) was? It took me ages to come up with that. You must be some kind of mind reader? Actually, Tawni was the random person but I changed it to somebody less obvious. And LeighBisLove, you have no idea how close you were about Zac Efron. Some people said it was Caleb's twin which is right and I have a feeling some of you know who Caleb's twin is? Caleb's twin was the obvious person btw. There are 3 people who want revenge on Chad. The obvious person, unexpected person, and totally random person. They are all working together. Just thought I'd remind you. I finally have it all figured out. Most of the time, Unknown is one person, but a couple of times it's a different person. I heard about the earthquake in Japan, and the Tsunami in New Zealand and other countries around it. I live in England, so I didn't even know until I saw it on the Google homepage.

Sonny's POV

I hadn't heard from the stalker all week, but I didn't let my guard down and made sure Caleb was everywhere I went. They could just strike when I'm least expecting it. I was really anxious and paranoid; everything I saw somehow scared me. This was reminding me of the time when Zora was trying to get her revenge on me for Sonnying it up with her and the Mackenzie Falls guy that she had a crush on. I didn't even eat my food before making sure it didn't have poison in it.

Finally, the one day that I had been dreading arrived. I was lying down on the couch with my face in my hands, wondering how I could tell Chad without him getting too hurt. There was a knock on the door. I felt like breaking down.

They knocked but when I didn't say anything, they just let themselves in. I looked up slowly. It was Chad.

I tried to hide, avoiding looking at him. He sighed. "What's wrong Sonshine? You've been acting weird all week," he asked.

I couldn't look at him. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, not sure if I was apologising for acting funny all week or because of what I was going to do tonight.

He smiled. "Hey, I heard Mr Condor has opened a restaurant down the road, I'll take you there tonight. Pick you up at eight?"

I couldn't say no. He was looking at me with those big hopeful eyes. He would be so disappointed.

"Sure," I replied, quietly. "Can you send in Caleb?" I asked.

He nodded, and then sauntered out the room.

I smiled. He was still the same old Chad.

Zora's POV

I was in the vents, taking pictures of everybody in Condor Studios for the owner, Mr Condor himself. Like, 3 months ago, Josh the mailman handed me a letter. It was from Mr Condor. He wanted me to take pictures of the employees while they were at work and send them to his spare phone number because he was making some sort of movie about Condor Studios. I didn't really get why but I didn't dare go up and question him, I want to keep my job here at So Random and you know what happens when you argue with the boss man. You get fired! Literally. There used to be an intern around here called Bob. Let's just say, if anybody says you can't be shot out of a cannon to New Zealand, he can prove them wrong.

I took a few more pictures before I sent them to the number.

Nobody's POV

If only Zora knew that the number she was sending them to was not Mr Condor's cell phone number, then she would have stopped snapping shots and would have dropped out of the vents that instant. In the letter, it had said that Mr Condor had sent people to take photos of the stars in their actual homes so when she had walked past Chad's house at around 4:00 in the morning and seen a figure clad in black, taking photos outside a window before landing almost silently on the concrete below and running off, she thought nothing of it.

She had no idea that what she was doing was helping somebody terrorize her friends and that she had been tricked. Neither did Josh when he had received the letter from a familiar face and delivered it to the young actress.

Neither of them stopped and thought for a moment that they had been… tricked.

Sonny's POV

Chad had taken me to the new Condor Restaurant and we were sitting down at a fancy table, eating. Well, Chad was eating. I was too nervous to do anything but pick at my untouched food. Chad noticed my nervousness. "What's wrong Sonny?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. I had to do this. "Chad, you see this isn't really working out," I began but stopped when I saw his face. "I mean, this Restaurant isn't really working out, the food tastes funny," I corrected.

He looked relieved. "For a second there, I thought you were breaking up with me," he said.

My phone beeped. I looked at Chad, apologising. I read it.

_**To: Sonny**_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**Time's running out**_

I looked around.

_**To: Unknown**_

_**From: Sonny**_

_**Pls don't make me do this**_

They sent me a picture with another message.

_**To: Sonny**_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**do u want him 2 die**_

I gulped. Chad was looking at me, wondering what was taking so long.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I looked at the angle the picture was taken from, and then looked at a nearby café. They should be around the side of that wall but I couldn't just leave Chad. They would probably have moved by the time I got there anyway. I decided to just break up with him. I'd rather have Chad alive and angry with me then dead.

I closed my eyes before reopening them. "Chad, what I'm about to do will make you hate me so I'm really sorry," I said meaningfully.

He looked at me confused. "You're not going to b- break up with me, are you?" he asked,

I nodded slowly, wishing I didn't have to do this.

His face turned into one of hurt, disbelief and betrayal. "W- what?" he asked.

I looked away from him. "You're really breaking up with me? What did I do wrong?" he asked quietly.

I felt my heart break in two when he looked at me like that. Then, it must have finally sunk in. His hurt face turned into a cold, icy look.

"Get in the car," he said, not looking at me. "I'm taking you home,"

I was shocked that he was speaking to me like that, even if I had just dumped him.

My eyes filled with tears and I got in the car. My phone beeped.

_**To: Sonny**_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**Nice work. he h8s u now.**_

I felt anger build up inside me. Chad dropped me off at my apartment then drove off.

I didn't bother replying. I just wanted to smash something. I dropped my cell phone on the concrete and stomped on it, smashing it into a million tiny pieces. I looked at it then kicked it away. Why did I just do that? I don't have another phone and my only proof that somebody was threatening me sort of was on that phone. Argh!

I hated this Unknown person! If I ever find out who it is, I will crush them to a million pieces. OK, maybe not but I'm angry and annoyed!

I stormed inside, and then ran into my bedroom, ignoring my Mom telling me to unlock the door. After a while, she gave up and left me alone, leaving me to think about who I knew that could have done this.

AN: I did something to word, that made some of the sentences start from the middle of the page and I can't fix it and it's happening right now so I'm getting really frustrated! Gah!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey, I was reading through my reviews when I realised it was the same 5 people reviewing over and over again. I changed the story name and the summary so hopefully now, some other people will read it too but till then, I'm alright with 5 readers.

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next morning, knowing one thing. I had to find out who this Unknown person is! I hate them. I know, if you asked me before I came to Hollywood if I hated anyone, I would have told you that it wasn't possible for me to hate anybody. Maybe dislike so much I felt like making them into cheese but not hate. I had some good news though, I got a new phone and I found the card from my old phone so I still had all the photos and threatening texts.

I got ready for work earlier than usual and headed over to the studio. Zora always came half an hour earlier than the rest of us to set up her spy cams and stuff so I guessed that she could help me. Then a horrible thought struck me. What if it was Zora? She might have wanted Chad and I to break up. No wait, Zora wouldn't do that. Would she? I know people and although Zora might be a bit of a… how do I put it?... a bit of a freak, she wouldn't go that far.

I headed over to my dressing room and called her cell phone. I checked to make sure the number I got the texts from wasn't the same as her number first and was relieved when I didn't find a match. I waited for her to pick it up. It rang a few times, then went to voicemail.

"This is Zora, right now, I'm probably feeding my pet snake Bernie or spying on someone in the vents so call me back later,"

I sighed. I grabbed a chair and moved it to under the vents, then stood on it and climbed inside. It was really small in there which made it difficult to breathe. Wow, Zora actually spent most of her time in here? I kept pushing myself forward, then I squeezed around a corner. Zora was lying there with her laptop. She looked up and saw me.

"Aaah!" we both screamed.

"Sonny! What are you doing in my vents?" she exclaimed.

I sighed. "Zora, I need your help with something,"

She looked like she was thinking about it. "Now you want something from me too? Why does everybody always come to me for help," she complained.

"I'll get you tickets to see Giraffes on Ice?" I offered.

Her eyes brightened slightly. "Make that front row seats and you got yourself a deal," she said, with excitement in her voice.

She is a 12 year old girl. I nodded. "Fine," I agreed.

"What do you need my help for then?" she questioned.

I told her the whole story, from the face outside the cafeteria window to the threatening texts. She listened intently to the whole story.

"Cool," she exclaimed, but immediately quietened down when she saw the look on my face.

I looked down. "Chad hates me now. I just want to know if you saw anything suspicious from the vents," I stated.

She typed something on her laptop then looked around, like she was making sure nobody was listening in.

"Keep your voice down, this stalker could be listening to us right now," she whispered.

Wow Zora. Way to go and freak me out.

I gestured for her to carry on. She looked around one more time before she began.

"I saw somebody in my vents a couple of times, texting. When I asked him what he was doing, he said he was the maintenance guy to fix the air flow or something like that. I thought that was kinda weird because the vents were fine. That must have been the stalker," she said in a hushed tone.

"Well, did you see his face?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head. "He was wearing a pair of shades and he was hiding the rest of his face with his shirt. I know he had short blonde hair though,"

At least I knew something about them now. Short blonde hair. I thought of as many people that I could remember who had blonde hair in the studio. Wait, what if they didn't work in the studio? I needed to narrow it down a bit more.

"Zora, do you remember anything else about them?"

She thought about it for a moment. "They were taller than you but not by a lot, and they weren't fat," she said.

Well, that didn't help much. "Zora, do you have cameras outside the studio?" I asked, quietly.

She nodded. "I have cameras everywhere. That's how I know where everybody is,"

I threw a party inside my head. "Do you think you can check who was outside the commissary window after lunch, the day the new lunch lady arrived?"

She smiled slightly evilly and turned her laptop so I could see the screen. She clicked on something and selected the date that the new lunch lady started work and keyed in a time, then pressed enter. A guy with brown hair and shades was crouched underneath the window I had seen somebody spying on us at. He was looking through the window with a camera but then he froze and dived into a bush. Chad stuck his head out the window but then he closed it and walked away. That must have been why Chad couldn't see anybody. They were hiding. He waited there for a few minutes before he got up and walked away, talking on his cell phone. It'd be helpful if we could have heard what he was saying.

I was confused. The guy Zora saw had blonde hair but this guy had brown hair. Then, I figured something out. Maybe there was more than one stalker? They might be working together!

"Zora, do you think you can keep this a secret? I need to explain to Chad why I broke up with him. I've just got to make sure the stalkers don't hear me. Anyway, do you think you can try and find out who these people are?" I whispered.

She nodded. "Spying on people is fun. Mr Condor said I have to take pictures of people around Condor Studios and send them to his spare phone number so he can make some kind of movie. Anyway, I still want those front row tickets," she reminded me.

I was confused when she said the thing about Mr Condor making a movie. "A movie? Why didn't anybody tell me? I could have totally helped. Back in Wisconsin, I was-"

I was cut off by Zora. "Are you sure you didn't get a letter? My letter said everybody had a part to help with in the movie. Look," she said, taking a letter out from her pocket and handing it to me.

I took it and read it quietly. I looked at the signature at the bottom. "Zora!" I exclaimed. "It's signed Mr Condor," I continued.

She looked confused. "Mr Condor never signs anything though. He gets his assistant to sign it with their name and stamps it with the Condor Studios logo," she said.

I nodded. "This isn't from Mr Condor. Can I see the number you sent the pictures too?" I asked.

She nodded slowly and handed me her cell phone. I compared it with the number the texts were from, then suddenly gasped. They were the same! I looked at some of the pictures Zora had on her phone. I scanned through the photos until I came across a familiar looking one. It was the picture of me in my dressing room from when I got all the threatening texts.

My eyes widened. It was like there was a jigsaw puzzle and I was stuck, but then found the next few pieces. The problem was, it still wasn't complete. I didn't have all the pieces. Zora had got tricked into taking that picture of me from the vents above my dressing room, then sending it to the stalker's cell phone, who was inside my dressing room at the same time and then he sent it to my cell phone. Wow, my head hurts now.

Zora looked like she was thinking the same thing as me. "I can't just stop sending the photos, he'll get suspicious," she said.

She did have a point. I heard somebody calling my name so I decided to make things quick. "Thanks Zora, I've learnt a lot more about these dumb stalkers now," I thanked.

I tried to give her a hug but it was kinda awkward because of the limited amount of space in the vents. "Sonny!" somebody called again.

I gave up and dropped out of the vents. I smiled. I didn't feel that angry now that I had learnt some more about this stalker. "Hey Caleb,"

My bodyguard grinned and I asked him if he could take me to Stage 2 to speak to Chad. "Sure but once you've finished speaking to him, come find me. It's dangerous for you to go out alone,"

I agreed and he walked me to outside the Mackenzie Falls set, then smiled and walked away. I walked in, ignoring the cold looks I was getting from the Mackenzie Falls cast. I didn't know where Chad was so I walked up to Portlyn.

"Portlyn, have you seen Chad anywhere?" I asked.

She glared at me venomously and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you, right after you broke his heart? It may not seem like it but we do care about Chad, you know," she spat the words out.

Wow, that was harsh. I guess I deserved it though. I asked the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast but they just blanked me. Finally, I walked up to Skylar. Right now, I was actually hoping that he still had a crush on me. Maybe then he'd tell me where Chad was.

"Sky?" I asked.

He looked away, but he didn't look as mad as he should be.

"I need you to tell me where Chad is, please?"

He gritted his teeth. "Why should I? So you can go break his heart again?"

I felt a tear in my eye, everybody was so horrible to me, but the worst thing was that I knew what they were saying was true.

When he saw me crying, he looked guilty.

"I just wanted to apologise and tell him why I broke up with him but, just forget it," I mumbled, beginning to walk away. Skylar grabbed my arm. "Wait, my cast are so gonna kill me for this but he's on that abandoned stage the Sci- Fi show used to be on," he told me, quietly.

I smiled and hugged Skylar before running over to Stage 13. I found Chad sitting on the stage, staring at the empty seats. I walked over and sat down next to him. He looked to see who it was, then moved away. I felt like somebody had just stabbed me. I moved closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

He pulled away instantly. "Don't touch me," he remarked coldly.

I moved back. "I'm sorry Chad," I said.

He laughed but not in a good way. It sounded cruel and empty. "For what? Crushing my heart into a million pieces?"

I swallowed. "Chad, I didn't want to break up with you. I had to because…" I trailed off. I couldn't tell him. It would put him in danger.

He looked at me angrily. "Let me guess, you were forced to break up with me because your stupid clown friends didn't like me?"

Why was he taking this so hard anyway? Nobody reacts like this just because they got dumped. "My friends aren't stupid, Chad," I muttered.

He glared at me. I stood up, with my hands curled up into fists. "That's not why I broke up with you Chad!" I argued. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something. I really regretted what I did after that. The stalkers probably heard me. "Just stop butting in Chad and let me say something! I broke up with you to save you! I could have been selfish and just stayed with you and let you get hurt but I wasn't!" I yelled.

He looked confused but the look on his face was still colder than ice. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I stomped my foot. "Somebody told me to break up with you or they said they would hurt you Chad! They might have been joking but I didn't want to take any chances! I saved your life. If I told anybody they said they would kill you!"

He looked shocked but didn't look at me. "Why should I believe you random?" he exclaimed.

I threw my cell phone at him, it him straight in the nose. "Read the texts!" I shouted, before running off to find Caleb. Oh great, what have I just done. Chad was going to get seriously hurt because of me. Tears started rolling down my face as the reality of what might happen to my ex- boyfriend hit me.

Chad's POV

Sonny's cell phone hit me straight in my beautiful nose. I hope it's not broken. "Read the texts!" she shouted, before running off leaving me here.

I read the texts from an unknown number but I still wasn't 100% convinced she was telling the truth. I don't know though, something about the way she said it made me believe her. The truth was, I didn't want to believe it. If Sonny had just told me, then that means they might find out and try to…. I gulped. Kill me. I wish I hadn't said all that stuff to her; she must have been really scared when she got the texts. How could anybody do that to my Sonny? Sonny's phone beeped. I read the message.

_**To: Sonny**_

_**From: Unknown**_

_**U told the kid and chad. Now he dies and its all bcuz of u.**_

She wasn't lying. I heard an evil chuckle coming from behind me. My heart started racing. They were going to kill me. I spun around and came face to face with a guy with blonde hair that I knew only too well. I didn't show him that I was scared. He walked up to me and smirked. I glared at him.

"She shouldn't have told you. Just remember, what's going to happen to you is all her fault,"

I shook my head. "Why are you doing this?" I spat the words at him.

He laughed. "Maybe I'll tell you when the death of Chad Dylan Cooper is all over the news,"

I clenched my fists tightly. "You are a sick- minded twisted psycho, why did you do that to Sonny?"

He laughed again. "You mean crawl into her dressing room and hide next to the window, then wait for her so I could send her them texts? She's just easy to scare,"

I felt the anger rush to my head. I charged forward and punched him right in his eye with as much force as I could. I gave him a right- hook to his face and he stumbled backwards, his face a mask of anger.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said slowly, taking something from his back pocket.

He moved closer to me, trapping me against the wall. Then he revealed the object in his hand. The last thing I remember before blacking out was the sharp, metal weapon plunging into me and the smirk on my so- called friend's face as he walked away.

AN: Don't worry, Chad's not dead. I couldn't do that to him. So far, the obvious leader has been guessed and the totally random person has been guessed but nobody guessed who the guy who just stabbed Chad is. I'm quite surprised actually.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter isn't going to be very good because I had it all written out the way I wanted it and then my stupid laptop somehow deleted all my files and I can't remember what I wrote so sorry.

Sonny's POV

I decided to go look for Chad at lunch because he wasn't eating with the Mackenzie Falls cast, and besides, he still had my cell phone! I didn't want to go ask his cast though. They looked a little off today and were quiet and miserable instead of acting all drama snobbish like usual. It was really bugging me so I went to go ask Marshall about it. "Hi Marshall," I greeted.

He looked around. "Oh it's just you,"

Wow, I can just feel the love. Note the sarcasm there.

"Marshall, did Chad take the day off today?" I asked, smiling.

He started fiddling with the papers in his hand. "Sonny, maybe you should, uh, go ask Zora about that,"

Before I could ask him what he meant, he quickly left the room. I decided against chasing after him and instead, took his advice and went to find Zora.

I walked straight into the prophouse and knocked on Zora's sarcophagus. The cast of So Random gathered around me. It swung open, revealing Zora. When she saw me, she tried to slam the door but I swiftly held it back. "Not this time," I stated, with a small glare.

She looked down nervously. "Ha, hey Sonny,"

I looked at her suspiciously. "Marshall says you can tell me where Chad is," I said.

She bit her lip. "Sorry Sonny, I have no idea so I'll just be seeing you later," she quickly blurted out, looking for an escape.

She gave up when there wasn't one and sighed. "Sonny, the stalker's… um, they caught up to Chad," she replied, subtly.

What was that supposed to mean?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tawni voiced my thoughts, filing her nails.

She laughed nervously. "Heh, funny little story actually," her voice faded slowly.

I was getting worried now. "Zora, what happened?" I questioned, anxiously.

She looked at me. "He got- stabbed, I found him and called the ambulance,"

It took a few seconds for what she'd said to register in my mind. I froze. "Wh- what? Is he still… alive?" I whispered.

She nodded grimly. My cast stared in horror.

"P- Pooper got stabbed?" whimpered Grady.

I nodded, tears falling down my face.

Tawni dropped the nail file and was staring into space. Nico's hat fell off.

I ran out the room, unable to take the silence anymore. I bumped into Marshall. "Marshall, I'm taking the rest of the day off to visit Chad, which hospital is he in?" I asked.

"Listen kid, Mr Condor's not going to be too happy about this-"

I cut him off. I clenched my fists. "Which hospital, Marshall?" I repeated slowly, my anger showing slightly through my voice.

He looked taken aback. "He's in a private hospital not too far from here," he answered. "Please don't hurt me," he added, taking a few steps back.

I called my mom on Tawni's phone, which she surprisingly let me use. "Mom, I need you to take me to the hospital,"

I heard a gasp and then she hung up on me. Why did mom do that?

Tawni's phone rang again. I picked it up. "Everybody say heey," I answered. I don't know why I did that, maybe because it reminded me of Chad.

"Hi sweetie, turn around," said my mom.

Then, guess what? She hung up on me again. I turned around and saw my mom there.

She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "L- Let go m- mom can't br-eathe," I mumbled.

She let go and looked at me. "Are you OK? Why do need to go to the hospital?"

My face fell. "Chad got stabbed, I need to go see him," I answered, ignoring the lump in my throat.

She looked shocked. In a matter of seconds, I was in the front seat of the car, with my seatbelt fastened, and my mom clutching the steering wheel and a GPS. "Which hospital?" she asked determinedly.

I tried to remember. "Hollywood Private," I answered.

She typed it in and within 20 minutes, we were parked outside of the hospital. My mom gave me some money for a payphone because I had to return Tawni's, then drove off, waving to me. I sighed and stepped into the hospital, heading towards the information desk. There was a girl around my age in front of me with blonde hair. She reminded me of somebody but I couldn't think who. I listened to what she was saying to the lady behind the desk. "-my brother in, Chad Dylan Cooper?" she asked.

She was Chad's sister, oh. That explains why she looked so familiar. The lady pointed her in the right direction, and then Chad's sister walked away. I left the line and walked up to her.

"Excuse me, are you Chad's sister?" I asked.

I didn't know if Chad told her that I broke up with him or not. I didn't really want to deal with an angry sister.

She looked at me and nodded. "Sorry, but, do I know you?" she asked.

I tried to smile but I wasn't in the mood. "I'm here to see Chad too. Sonny Munroe?"

She smiled slightly. "You're his girlfriend. Gosh, he used to talk about you all the time. You can come with me; I'm on the way to his room now. I'm Chelsea by the way" she replied.

She seemed like a nice person. We took the stairs to the second floor, and then Chelsea asked a nurse if we could see Chad.

"Are you family?" she asked.

Chelsea nodded. "I'm here with his girlfriend Sonny," she explained.

The nurse looked at us pitifully. "Well, Mr Cooper got stabbed in his stomach but the attacker didn't pull the knife out, which is good news. The knife didn't go in too far so nothing was seriously damaged but he lost a lot of blood. We had to use surgery to take the blade out. He also got a pretty bad head injury when the attacker kicked him in his head. Right now, he's in a medically induced coma to give him time to heal properly. He should be awake in a couple of days though," she explained.

Chelsea looked like she was about to be sick. I probably looked the same though so I guess I couldn't really say anything.

"Can we see him now?" asked Chelsea.

The nurse nodded and pointed to Chad's room. We walked in.

When I saw Chad lying down, his face pale, with all kinds of machines and wires attached to him, I couldn't help it. I broke down crying. "I'm s- sorry Chad," I managed to say.

Chelsea looked horrible. If I was this bad, imagine what she felt like. After all, she was his little sister. She'd known him longer than I had. Suddenly, I felt extremely selfish. There were family in the waiting room, wanting to see Chad and I was here instead.

I knew this was my fault. He would have hated to be like this. Heck, he probably wouldn't have even wanted me here after I broke his heart.

Chelsea started talking to him.

Chad's POV

Where was I? I tried to move but I couldn't. I could just lay still. Somebody was speaking to me. I tried to listen. Somebody was crying. Why were they crying? Who would cry when they were with CDC? It's just not right.

I wished I could speak to them. "I'm s- sorry Chad," they choked out. I recognised that voice. Why was Sonny crying? And why was she apologising to me?

I really wanted to comfort her, I hated hearing her cry. Then I heard my sister talking. Chelsea was here too. I wanted to know where I was. I tried to get the message over to Chelsea. Almost like as if she had heard me, Chelsea answered my question.

"Chad, it's me, Chelsea Danielle Cooper, you know the lame CDC?" she joked lightly, trying to lighten the mood. "You're in the hospital, some dumbass attacker stabbed you," she whispered.

Then, I remembered. Everything. I knew that I needed to tell Sonny. I knew who one of the stalkers was. I knew and I knew that Sonny was in danger.

Sonny's POV

After a while, the nurse forced me and Chelsea out of the hospital. I prayed that Chad would wake up and be fine again, then we could find this stalker and everything would be back to normal. When I got home, I drifted off to sleep, thinking about what had happened today.

Chelsea's POV

After a while, a nurse forced me and Sonny to leave but I stayed behind. I couldn't shake off this strange feeling that something was going to happen to my brother tonight. I needed to stay behind and save him.

I hid behind a machine in Chad's private hospital room. I must have fell asleep at some point because I was startled awake when I heard a window open and somebody scrambling through. I looked around and saw 2 guys with black masks on, taking my brother. I knew that I couldn't stop them but I still felt guilty. I needed to stay hidden and get him some help. I knew something though.

My brother had just been kidnapped.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Aww, I didn't want to start writing this chapter until I got 5 reviews but I got close to 5, I guess. Or guess not but hey, I don't really mind. Oh, there's this guy in my class, he reminds me so much of Chad. Well, he looks NOTHING like Chad but he acts nearly exactly like him. I mean, he isn't rich and everything but he's like such a jerk, but he's alright sometimes. And, he cares about his hair a lot, not as much as Chad but he sometimes has it in a faux hawk and me and my friends call him a fish haired freak as a joke. He doesn't care though. BTW, this chapter is going to be very short.

Chelsea's POV

I didn't know what to do. My brother had been kidnapped. Hopefully, he'll wake up from his coma because they switched off the machine. Oh no, what if the guys who kidnapped him were the ones who stabbed him. I swear, if they hurt my brother, I will hunt them down and make sure they die a very slow and painful death.

I need to help him. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Sonny's number, not knowing that my brother still had her phone.

I heard it ring a couple of times but then somebody quickly disconnected the call. What, Sonny wouldn't just hang up on me, what's going on? The phone beeped.

Chad's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I attempted to get up but was pulled down again. I looked around. My eyes widened. I was trapped in my seat by a lot of thickly bound rope. I tried to call for help but there was a dirty piece of fabric covering my mouth. I gagged, it tasted disgusting! I hated to think where the heck it had been. I examined the room I was in. The walls were made of stone but the place was actually really big. There were crates stacked up in the sides of the room and it seemed to be empty. The only thing that was stopping the room from being pitch black was a door that was slightly open, letting the sunlight pass through. I must be alone.

Then, I heard a mooing sound. I looked around, startled. They kept cows in here too? I squinted in the dark, trying to see where the barnyard animal was. I looked on the ground and saw a light. It looked like a cell phone? It was hard to tell. Then I remembered, I still had Sonny's phone. They didn't think to take it away from me? Amateurs. If they want to kidnap CDC, they've got to be the best. Then it hit me. I had been kidnapped. I started breathing heavily but it was hard to with the gag in front of my mouth. Sweat started trickling down my forehead. Help me! I struggled to get away but froze when I felt a sharp stinging pain in the side of my stomach. I stayed still and tried to get my breathing back to normal. I heard some footsteps echoing around the room and a short laugh. I quickly pressed the deny call button on the phone with my foot and hid it under my shoe. Then I closed my eyes and lay still, hardly daring to breathe.

The footsteps drew closer and closer until they stopped right in front of me. I held my breath and prayed that I looked like I was still in a coma. I could feel them staring at me, burning a hole in my head. I gritted my teeth. Luckily, they didn't seem to notice.

Then I heard another pair of footsteps. So there were two people involved in this? Maybe even more. I listened to what they were saying.

"He hasn't woken up yet!" the kidnapper next to me shouted.

"Keep your voice down you idiot!" snapped the kidnapper who had just arrived. "This warehouse is on a main road! Somebody could hear us!"

We were in a warehouse. I made a mental note to remember that. It could help me escape.

There was a silence. "I've been waiting to get revenge on this guy ever since I first met him. Too bad the boss wants him alive," whispered the dumbass that had just come in.

The other one chuckled. "Indeed. The boss. I'm in this to get revenge on Chad and I'm going to make sure I get it. I don't care about the boss,"

They both chuckled. "I like your thinking," replied the guy who had just arrived. I shuddered slightly. Then I heard footsteps leading towards the door and the guy who had just arrived walked away, leaving me alone with kidnapper number 1.

I thought about what they were saying. The voices were really familiar. I just couldn't place a finger on who they belonged to.

"I'm going to make you wish that time when you fell off the falls in a Mackenzie Falls scene really happened," he whispered threateningly before leaving the room. I waited a few minutes to make sure he was gone, before I opened my eyes.

I moved my foot and typed a text message to Chelsea with my toes. I read it.

_**To: Chelsea**_

_**From: Sonny**_

_**Hqelp I inw arwhouws on may strwwert**_

I sighed frustratedly, then pressed delete. She would never be able to read that. It's hard to type with your toe so don't blame me. I pulled the gag away from my mouth with my shoulder so I could talk. I looked around to make sure nobody was watching, then called my sister and left her a voicemail. I tried to keep my voice down.

"Chelsea, it's me, Chad. Do not call me back. I'm in some warehouse on a main street and I'm tied up. Tell Sonny that the stalker is-"

I quickly switched off the phone. Somebody was coming. I tried to move the gag back but I didn't have time. I quickly closed my eyes.

They moved closer to me. I could feel their horrible breath on my face. Seriously dude, ever heard of a thing called breath spray?

"I know you're awake Chad," they said.

I could practically hear the smirk in their voice.

"I stabbed you, now I've kidnapped you. You just wait to see what I've got planned for your friends,"

My eyes shot open. I knew who that voice belonged to. The same person that stabbed me. The person I considered a friend once. The traitor. I looked at him. He disgusted me, with his stupid short blonde hair and tan, with his blinding white teeth and- oh who am I kidding, he is awesomely good looking. Duh. He looks exactly like me.

"Chaz," I stated simply.

Chaz laughed. "Ding ding, we finally have a winner!"

I glared at him. "Why are you doing this Chaz? We were friends,"

He looked at me with pure hatred. "We were never friends, Cooper. I have so many reasons to hate you. You always took credit for my stunts on Mackenzie Falls, everybody called you, 'Chad Dylan Cooper, the awesomely tough guy who does all his own stunts,' Yeah right. I was the one who broke my leg jumping off the falls; I was the one who got a black eye and a dislocated jaw in the fight scene. Me! It was all me and I didn't even get a single pathetic mention,"

I cut him off. "That's only one reason, it doesn't give you any excuse to freakin' kidnap me and put me in the hospital!" I exclaimed.

He took a deep breath. "I wasn't finished. When you made me fill in for you on those dates with Sonny, I realised I really liked her. You know, she probably wouldn't even still be with you if I hadn't been all sweet and treated her like an actual human. She would have been going out with me right now but no! She thought I was you, didn't she? Then she was like, all: Chad, you're so sweet, bla blah blah! What do you have, that I don't? I'm good- looking, I'm a great actor, I've got everything you've got but she still doesn't like me!" he ranted.

I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to go on. Why do the bad guys always give you the full story?

He spat in my face. "There are so many other reasons why I absolutely hate you but I'll save you the lecture,"

I mocked him sarcastically.

He banged his fist. "You know what I'm gonna do now, Chad? I'm going to leave you here to rot, then I'm gonna head back to Condor Studios and take your place. Nobody will ever notice. Nobody! I'll go out with Sonny, and get steak, get the part of Mackenzie on my own show and then, guess what I'm going to do?" he asked.

I pretended to look horrified. Like that was ever going to work. "I don't care what you're going to do. I just need to ask you something. So it was you stalking Sonny then?" I asked.

He laughed. "I didn't like having to do that to Sonny but I had to. It wasn't me all the time though. I only did the stalking from inside the studio, somebody else did the stalking from outside. You know, through the window, outside your house? I was only in on this to get Sonny and to get revenge on you! The boss wants you alive but once I've got Sonny, I'm making sure that's not gonna happen,"

I ignored my headache. "This isn't gonna work," I spat.

He smirked. "That's what you think dude,"

He sauntered off and slammed the door behind him, shutting out the remaining light in the room.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Internet's not working so I can't post this chapter until somebody fixes it. In my family, it takes like, 3 months to fix something. In this story, Sonny never knew that Chaz went out with her instead of Chad.

Chaz's POV

I walked out the warehouse, leaving Chad alone in the dark. I turned into a private street, then took out my spare cell phone and called the boss. He picked up straight away.

"Have you got Chaddy?" they asked.

He has a weird voice. Another reason why I'm not gonna listen to him. I stopped outside a huge house.

"Yeah but there's no way in hell I'm giving him to you," I replied before throwing the phone through the top window.

I breathed out and started running towards Condor Studios.

Chelsea's POV

I was in my room, wondering which warehouse Chad was talking about when he left me that voicemail, when something went flying through the open window in my bedroom, hitting the back of my head. I spun around in surprise and rubbed my head. I picked up the thing that hit my head. It was a cell phone. I stood up and walked over to the window.

"Why the hell did you do that! There's no way you're getting this thing back now!" I yelled, slamming the window shut.

I sat on my bed and started scrolling through the contacts. This looked like a fairly new phone, nothing fancy though. There were only a few people on the list. I read them out loud.

"Boss, Unknown, Sonny Munroe, Chad - why the freakin' frozen fish does this dude have my brother and his girlfriend on their phone?" I wondered.

I was curious so I looked through the messages they had sent to Sonny and Boss. I scanned them quickly, shocked at what I was seeing. This pig was the guy who stabbed my brother and this boss guy was the leader.

What if they were on this street to get me? I mean, I was Chad's sister. No, they probably had no idea who this house belonged to. I needed to go find Chad, but first, I was going to Condor Studios to kick this dude's butt.

I ran down the stairs and opened the door. "I'll be back in an hour mom!" I called, stepping outside.

Sonny's POV

After rehearsal, I ran over to Chad's dressing room. It reminded me of him. Wait, why am I acting like he's dead? He's just in a coma, just in a coma Sonny. I don't know why but I knocked instead of just barging in. It's not like anybody was inside. I was shocked when I heard a voice call back.

I gasped and pounded on the door with my fist. "What are you doing in Chad's dressing room?" I asked angrily.

The door swung open. "Sonny, I _am _Chad. Are you alright?" they asked.

I looked at them. It was Chad! I looked at him disbelievingly. "I thought you were in the hospital?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Yeah, the hospital let me out this morning. Said I was nearly healed, just gotta avoid hard work," he replied casually.

I wanted to smile and hug him but I couldn't. Something wasn't right. They wouldn't just do that and besides, how come nobody had told me that Chad was back?

He hugged me. Wait, Chad doesn't just go up to people and hug them. I mentally scolded myself. He's been stabbed and in the hospital for days. Of course he'll act differently. I hugged him back tightly.

"I'm so sorry Chad," I whispered.

He smiled at me. "Sonny, don't say sorry. It wasn't your fault,"

I beamed. We went to the cafeteria and sat down. Chad just left to get his jacket from his dressing room, so I sat down and smiled, ecstatic that Chad didn't hate me.

Then, Chelsea came running in. I gestured for her to come over to the table.

She ran over and sat in Chad's seat. "Sonny, I have to tell you something," she exclaimed urgently.

I motioned for her to carry on.

"Chad's been kidnapped and the person who kidnapped him threw their phone through my bedroom window and it hit me on the head and they're here so-"

I stopped her. If she wants to play a practical joke on me then she's got to make sure that I don't know Chad's out of the hospital.

"Chelsea, this joke would freak me out and all but there's only one problem," I pointed to Chad who had his jacket in his hand and who had just sat down on the table. "Chad's right there,"

Chelsea looked over at Chad. Chad smiled. "So Sonny, who's your friend?" he asked.

Chelsea carried on staring at him. "Chad? I'm Chelsea," she said.

A look of understanding and shock crossed his face. "Oh! Hey sis. I was just messing with ya before. I mean, how can I not remember my own sister," he scoffed.

She looked at him suspiciously. I was kinda feeling left out but I just sat there quietly. "Who are you?" she asked.

He looked around quickly. "I'm Chad," he replied a little too quickly.

Chelsea glared at him. I felt really angry all of a sudden. How can she treat her own brother like that when he's just got out of the hospital.

"Prove it. What's my name?" she asked.

He looked relieved and answered easily. "Chelsea Danielle Cooper,"

She glared at him. "I meant my real name," she stated.

He looked confused. What was going on here!

"Um, I lost some of my memory when I hurt my head," he answered.

She breathed out frustratedly but then she suddenly looked like she had an idea. Her face turned to one of dramatic hurt. She pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Y- you mean, you don't remember that you gave me a charm bracelet for my 16th birthday?" she fake sobbed.

I was really confused right now.

He smirked. "Of course I remember that," he replied.

Her face filled with anger and a crazed look passed through her eyes. Wow, she was scaring me. She pointed at him. "Liar!" she yelled, then dived on him and started to punch him.

I looked at them in horror. I tried to pull Chelsea off but she was too strong. Chad had his eyes closed.

"OK, I'm not Chad! I'm not Chad! Get her off me! I'll- I'll tell you everything!" he shouted.

Chelsea sat down with a satisfied look on her face. "OK, who are you working with and who are you really?" she asked.

He looked away. "I can't tell you that," he said.

Chelsea glared at him. He looked scared.

"I'll tell you that. Um, I'm working with 2 other people," he said, thinking of a way to get out of telling us.

Chelsea looked at me. "Sonny, look away cos things are about to get ugly," she warned.

I gulped and looked away. I heard the Chad imposter yell for help and the rest of the cafeteria gasp in horror.

I turned around and saw Chelsea with the Chad imposter in a headlock. She was banging his head on the table and she had a metal garden fork in her hands that she was trying to stab him with but he kept moving out of the way. He had his eyes closed and was calling for mercy. How the heck did she get a garden fork?

I snatched it out of her hands and threw it away. I heard a scream. I winced and turned around. "Sorry!" I called.

Chelsea glared at me. "Chelsea, he'll tell you, just don't kill him, OK?" I said.

She nodded slowly, with a murderous look on her face.

He started talking. "I'm um, Chaz Milton Looper, his stunt double. I never liked Chad and I look like him so the boss called me and asked me to help him. I said yes because it involves me getting revenge on Chad. I don't actually know who the boss is because I've never seen him but he has this really weird voice. The other guy hates Chad. I know who he is. Chad doesn't like him either. Um, it's…"


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I know, I mostly update on weekends now, at night. That's the only way I have time. BTW, I actually like the character Clive so I'm going to be using him in some of my other stories. So, here's chapter 10 of Revenge of a Creepy Stalker.

Unknown (but not for long)'s POV

"Cut!" yelled the director. "That's a wrap! Great work,"

I smirked and walked away. Duh, I was always great. I'm the greatest actor of his generation. At least, I was until that damn pig, Chad Dylan Cooper, came along with his own show and suddenly, I was forgotten and the whole world started kissing his butt.

Every single freakin' day, I see him on TV. He thinks he's so much better than me with his stupid hair and bad boy image. My hair is so much better than his! How can his fans not see that?

Well, it won't matter for long; soon he'll be dead as, well, a dead person. He'll get what's coming to him for making fun of me!

Sonny's POV

Chaz paused. The tension was killing me. "Just tell us! Who?" I exclaimed, raising my arms exasperatedly.

He looked away nervously. "Why am I telling you this in the first place? Nobody messes with Chaz Milton Looper,"

Chelsea shot him a death glare. If looks could kill, Chaz's family would be planning his funeral.

He gulped. "I mean, besides you," he quickly added.

Chelsea seemed to have calmed down slightly. "Did you know that this person sent a knife with Chad's blood on it in the post? They're planning to kill him,"

My eyes widened. So did Chaz's.

Chaz's POV

Really? I didn't think they would go that far. I mean, I wanted to get revenge on Chad and I know I said that I would kill him but I wasn't being serious. Maybe seriously injure but not murder. I gulped again. Wow, Chad's sister is scary. I decided to just tell them.

"Ok, it's…"

Sonny's POV

Chaz looked like he was thinking. Then he started talking. I listened intently.

"Ok, it's Zac Efron," he exclaimed quickly.

My heart started beating. Zac Efron? He was at the studio yesterday! I remember wishing that Chad had been there so he could finally tell Zac Efron that he was banned but it didn't matter. The Mackenzie Falls cast refused to let him in. It actually kind of shocked me how much his cast cared about him.

I was over the moon when I saw Efron yesterday but now; if I ever saw the jerk again it wouldn't be pretty.

I mean, I can't believe I didn't figure it out earlier. All the pieces fit. I just had to put them together.

I looked at Chaz. The expression on his face was one of shame, embarrassment and hurt. He looked crushed. I actually felt sorry for him. He looked like he was sorry for everything he had done. Then I remembered what he had done. I decided to just ask him. Hey, maybe there was a good reason to send me threatening texts and stab my boyfriend… Actually, no there wasn't.

I stepped towards Chaz and slapped him. As hard as I could. He looked taken aback. First, he looked like he was about to protest. Then, something weird happened. His face fell and he looked down quietly. Suddenly, I felt bad. I decided to at least ask why he was acting like this.

"Chelsea, can I just talk to Chaz alone for a sec?" I asked, smiling slightly.

She glared at him then looked at me. "Sure Sonny but if you need help with the brother stabbing jerk then I'm just around the corner," she said, smiling.

She got up and walked away. Chaz looked at me confused.

I looked at him. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

He looked up. "You're actually talking to me?" he asked.

I nodded.

He cleared his throat. "It's just, I'm really sorry and now I just feel really bad about what I've done. It's kinda embarrassing. I don't actually hate Chad but I just really like you Sonny but I get that you're with Chad now. Chad is gonna hate me now. I just can't take it when people hate me. I always think I've done something wrong," he said.

I looked at him, hoping he'd get that I forgave him. He must have noticed because he grinned.

"I'll help you get Chad back, I know where he is but we gotta get him before Zac does," he finished.

I nodded and called Chelsea back so we could discuss our plans.

The boss's POV

I listened in on Chaz's conversation with the girl. I knew that secretly clipping a microphone to his collar when he wasn't looking was a good idea. He wasn't somebody you would think of as menacing at all. The fool wasn't even trustworthy enough. He even got rid of the phone I gave him. When they got to the warehouse to find Chad, they would fall right into my trap. I'm a genius. Chaddy will be mine!

Caleb's POV

I took the day off being Sonny's bodyguard today because I was sick. Instead, she had to be with other people all the time. I was bored so I got out of bed and walked to my twin brother's room. The rest of my family were out but he stayed at home alone in his room all the time. I felt sorry for him. Doesn't he have anything better to do? Wow, he has no life. It's embarrassing being related to him. Ruins my rep. He's a total nerd and is nothing like me.

I mean, I'm fit and work out every day: he's scrawny and has hardly any muscle.

I'm tall: he was the shortest in our grade in high school.

I'm cool: he's the least popular guy in the whole city and I'm not even kidding.

I've had millions of girlfriends: he's never had a date in his life and I'm pretty sure he's gay.

I mean, nobody believes we're twins. I'm good looking, he's gross. Cool for me though cos if anybody found out I would jump off the roof. K, maybe not but what the heck.

I knocked on the door. He called back. He sits in the dark too.

I walked in. "Yo dude, you gonna sit here all day?" I asked.

He looked at me. "I am currently working on my plan to get Chaddy to marry me," he replied.

He's weird. He makes up these evil plans to get some guy to marry him. He even asked me to help him once. Sorry but no way am I playing dumb make- believe games with my twin brother. "Man, you need to get some real friends," I said, before returning to my room.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: LeighBisLove, really? That's weird; even I didn't know it was gonna be Zac then. First, I was thinking Tawni. Then James Conroy. Then, I was checking if anything good was on TV when I saw high school musical and then I was like, Zac Efron! I actually hate that movie. It has Vanessa Hudgens in it and she is on my worst celebrity list if I actually had one.

Chelsea's POV

I heard Sonny calling me so I went to see why. "Chaz is helping us get Chad back, we've got a plan," she said.

I sat down. "Are you sure we can trust him? What if it's a trap Sonny?" I asked cautiously.

He looked at me. "I swear, I'm trying to help you. I couldn't care less if I had my name in the credits for Mackenzie Falls,"

I eyed him carefully. He looked like a pretty decent guy. He was quite good looking actually. Well, my brother was too but he's my brother. That would be totally gross thinking that. He looked like he was telling the truth.

"Fine, I believe you. I'm Chelsea, Chad's sister. Now, what's the plan?" I questioned.

Sonny looked relieved.

Chaz started. "Chad is in-"

I caught a glimpse of something metal on the edge of his collar. What was it? It looked almost like a-

"Chaz, stop talking," I whispered.

He looked confused. "Why?"

I glared at him. "Just shut up! I think there's a microphone on your collar,"

He stopped talking and checked his collar.

I sighed and took the microphone. Sonny stood up, pushing her chair back, smiling excitedly. "I have an idea!" she exclaimed.

I gave her the microphone and she walked off.

I looked at Chaz menacingly. I wasn't really angry, I knew he couldn't known it was there.

"Why was there a microphone on your collar?" I asked.

He looked scared. "I didn't know it was there, it must have been the boss,"

I trusted him straight away. Then something hit me. "Did you tell Sonny the plan?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I just said that we can take Chad from the warehouse before Zac did,"

I sighed. "Dude, you know that this boss guy heard that? Now we've got to think of a different plan,"

We sat there, trying to think of a plan. An idea punched me in the face. He looked at me, grinning. "I think I have a plan," we said together.

"Your plan first," he said.

I looked around and lowered my voice. "How much are you willing to bet that the boss can't tell the difference between you and Chad?" I asked.

He thought about it. "Not a lot. I mean, we look the same and everything but the boss is pretty much obsessed with Chad. He could tell the difference anytime,"

I slumped down in my seat, defeated. Then I thought of something.

"What if it was at night? And it was nearly pitch black?" I asked.

He looked like he was thinking. "That might just work, now what's the plan?" he said.

I put my feet up on the table.

Somebody in their 60's yelled at me. "No feet on the table!"

I sighed exasperatedly. "Shut up old lady!"

I know that was kinda mean but I needed to get my brother back. "You might not like this idea but it's the only thing I can think of," I said.

He looked around at the whole cafeteria who were staring at us. "Why are they staring at us?" he whispered.

I looked at them. He was right. "Don't you people have anything better to do? Like watch an episode of Mackenzie Falls. Lots more drama in that then what we're talking about," I said loudly.

They turned away.

"Right so you know how you said the boss was obsessed with Chad?"

He nodded slowly.

"Well, he wouldn't hurt Chad then, would he?" I asked.

Chad shook his head. "Probably not,"

I smirked. "We're going to the warehouse when nobody's in there and I'm going to take Chad and hide somewhere. Then we've somehow got to get the boss in the warehouse where you'll pretend to be Chad. We'll make it look like Sonny's trying to help you escape. Then, Sonny will see the boss and run away, leaving you with the boss. We'll escape, the boss will take you somewhere, then when he realises you're not Chad, you escape,"

He looked away. "Yeah, Chelsea?" he asked.

I looked at him.

"I don't like this plan," he said.

"Stop being such a wimp Chaz! Do you want to save Chad or not?" I asked.

He looked guilty. "Indeed. I'll help you," he said.

I grinned, proud of myself for coming up with a great plan.

"I can call the boss with my spare cell phone, I'll tell him that I was tricking you guys and that I had you trapped in the warehouse but- wait, I threw my phone through some rich girl's window," he exclaimed.

I remembered something. I took the phone out my pocket and handed it to Chaz.

"Hit me on the head with a flying cell phone again and I can't guarantee you'll ever know what it's like to live to the age of 20," I threatened jokingly.

He took the phone and looked down sheepishly.

Sonny walked in, looking proud of herself. "I put the microphone next to a fake recording of you," she said to Chaz.

I looked at her. "Awesome, now tell her the real plan Chazzy," I said.

He looked at me weirdly. "Chazzy? That's just weird. Chaddy is alright but Chazzy sounds like some outdated little kid's rockstar,"

I laughed. "Just tell her the plan," I said.

We told her the plan. She looked a little worried.

"What if somebody gets hurt?" she asked.

"The only one that might get hurt is me Sonny, and I deserve it after what I did to you and Chad," he tried to say bravely but failing.

He looked scared.

The mailman with frizzy hair and glasses walked into the room holding a parcel. "Sonny Munroe?" he said.

Sonny looked at him. "That's me," she said.

He walked over to her and handed her the parcel, then pushed his mail cart out of the commissary.

She looked at the return address. There wasn't one.

"Who do you think it's from?" she asked nervously.

I had no idea.

She slowly opened it, and took out a black rose. She dropped it in surprise and looked at her blood covered hand. The rose had razor sharp thorns everywhere.

She turned the parcel over with her other hand, scared.

A letter fell out. I took it off her.

I read it out loud. It was made out of letters cut from a magazine.

"Sonny, did you like your gift? I picked it out just for you. Btw, you shouldn't have touched it. The thorns inject a deadly, fast working poison into your veins. It's been known to kill people. Hope you enjoy your little stay at the hospital, Zac,"

I gasped and looked over at Sonny. My favourite actor as a kid was a complete psycho.

Chaz looked like he was about to be sick. Sonny looked absolutely terrified.

She was looking at her hand in fear. She started breathing heavily. "What's going to happen to me?" she asked.

I gulped. Maybe the plan wasn't such a good idea. I put the letter in my pocket for evidence. In only 5 minutes, Sonny's face had turned paler than a vampire's, her eyes were bulging out and she was breathing heavily.

"Help," she choked out weakly before she collapsed onto the floor.

Everybody gasped. Some people looked away.

Chaz quickly knelt down on the floor next to her. "Sonny! Sonny, wake up!" he exclaimed, worriedly.

He looked like he was about to cry. He took out his cell phone and called an ambulance.

"Chaz," I said.

He didn't look away from Sonny. "Leave me alone," he muttered.

"We have to get my brother back, then we'll get this sicko back for what he did to Sonny," I said.

He stood up and straightened out his shirt.

"You're right, I'm not letting them get away with this. They've just gone too far this time," he spat the words out.

We watched Sonny being taken away by the paramedics.

Chad's POV

I was still in the warehouse. It had been a few days since I had called Chelsea and no help had arrived. I was starving. My hair was messed up and I was sure that I looked a wreck. I heard footsteps ring out on the floor but they sounded lighter but it also sounded like there were 2 people?

I looked to see who it was. It was my sister and Chaz!

I looked at him angrily. "What the hell have you done to my sister?" I yelled.

He stepped back. Chelsea came to his rescue. "No Chad, he's helping me free you!" she exclaimed.

Normally, I would have protested but I just wanted to be back home. "Ok, just free me then," I asked.

Chelsea freed me then we hid behind a stack of boxes. Chaz stayed and sat down in the uncomfortable chair that I was sitting in. I was confused. I whispered to Chelsea, asking what he was doing.

He got out his cell phone and called somebody. I listened to what he was saying. "Boss, Chad's in the warehouse trying to escape, come on over quick,"

His face turned to one of horror. "No, don't send Zac! You've got to come,"

He looked worried. "No, I'm not up to something, just Zac might not be able to handle it right,"

He sighed and slumped down in the seat. "Yeah," he said, then hung up.

Zac Efron's POV

The boss called and told me to go to the warehouse. I was walking by anyway, so it only took me a few minutes to get there. I pocketed my handgun for revenge. I saw Chad sitting in his seat looking terrified. I smirked and aimed my handgun at him. "You're going down dude," I said.

Chad's POV

Zac Efron? Why is he trying to shoot Chaz? I asked my sister.

"Zac thinks Chaz is you," she whispered.

I couldn't just let him get shot because of me! Chaz used to be one of my friends. I just can't. I moved away from my hiding place and ran over to stand next to Chaz.

Zac Efron's POV

Chaz ran over and stood next to Chad. I still had my gun aimed at Chad. Then, they both switched places numerous times, confusing me. Who was who? I couldn't shoot Chaz, he was my mate. Well, he probably hated me anyway. I've probably killed the girl he liked. I settled on eeny meeny miny mo.

"Eeny," I pointed at one of them. "Meeny," I pointed at the other one. "Miny," I switched my finger. "Mo," I gestured towards my target.

I aimed the gun at the guy it had landed on. I smirked and pulled the trigger.

I heard somebody yell, "Noooooo!" and watched somebody jump in front of the guy I had tried to shoot.

Somebody with blonde hair fell to the ground, their face one of shock and pain. Two other people with blonde hair watched in pain. One guy ran towards me angrily, a death glare on his face. My eyes widened and I pulled the trigger but it was no use. I was out of ammo.

I smirked and ran. I didn't know where, I would just let my feet take me where they wanted to. I took one last look at the chaos and hurt I had caused before I moved forward into the busy street.

AN: Try and guess who got shot and who Zac had the gun aimed at.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So, I've decided to update a lot quicker than I normally would do so you're lucky. Does anybody know how Munroe/ Monroe is spelt? I don't really care but in some stories, they ask so I thought I would to. And since I don't care, you don't have to answer that.

Caleb's POV

I dragged myself out of bed at 6am this morning. I was still feeling a bit off but I couldn't take more than one day off of being Sonny's bodyguard. I mean, something could happen to her. I would absolutely die if something happened to Sonny on my day off but… nah. That wouldn't have happened. The chances of Sonny getting hurt yesterday are 1 out of, say, 1000.

I drove over to Sonny's apartment to pick her up in my black Ferrari, arriving there in only 15 minutes. I took the elevator to Sonny's floor and knocked on her door. Nobody answered. That was weird. Normally, Sonny would be waiting here, ready. I drank the remaining bit left of my monster energy drink, then threw it over my shoulder. I knocked again, this time louder and more forcefully. I heard footsteps and a lock turning. The door swung open. I was surprised when it wasn't Sonny standing there but her mom.

"Oh, hey Connie is Sonny here?" I asked.

She looked at me sternly. "Where were you yesterday young man?"

I was slightly taken aback. "Um, I took the day off because I was sick. I came back as soon as I could though,"

She looked slightly angry and upset. "Well, as Sonny's mom, I'm firing you. We can find another bodyguard,"

I was shocked. Why was I being fired? I knew I shouldn't have had a sick day. "Can I just ask why?" I said, trying not to anger Sonny's mom more.

She looked me in the eye. "Why don't you ask Sonny? I'm sure she can tell you while she's lying down in a hospital bed," she replied, then closed the door.

What? Hospital? Which hospital! What happened to Sonny? Oh my god, is she dead? I started pacing the hall, running my hands through my brown hair. This is bad, this is really bad. I am officially the worst bodyguard ever. I have to admit, Caleb Derrek Cook has totally messed up. Oh great, what am I going to say to Chad. I can't just go up to him and be like, "Oh hey dude. First of all, you're a CDC wannabe, and second, your girlfriend is in the hospital because I wasn't there to protect her. Instead, I was lying down at home, watching TV and drinking monster energy drinks."

I can't say that! What the heck am I supposed to do now! I've got to go see her. Even if I am fired, it's my fault she's in the hospital in the first place. I called Rico, or was it Taco? Anyway, I called him and asked which hospital Sonny was in. Then, I went to go visit her.

Chelsea's POV

I tried to hold Chad back but he ran over and stood next to Chaz. What if he gets shot? Oh no, I can't let my brother get killed! Or Chaz, after all, it's my plan that got us into this mess in the first place.

Chaz and my brother ran around, switching places with each other, confusing the lamest actor of his generation, Zac Efron. It didn't work.

Zac raised the gun and pointed to one of them. I could feel my heart freeze; all I could hear was my breathing echoing around the large warehouse. I stepped out of my hiding place and ran forwards. Zac pulled the trigger. Before I could think about what was happening, I dived in front of the guy Zac had shot. Time seemed to slow down. I could see the bullet zooming towards me. It narrowly missed my head, burying itself in my shoulder. I closed my eyes; all I could think about was the immense and sudden pain flaring up all around my shoulder and neck. My vision was starting to blur up. The pain was unbearable; I shut my eyes tightly, my eyes watering. Why can't I just black out, I can't handle this pain. I tried to ignore the pain and focused on my surroundings instead. I took a few deep, ragged breaths.

I looked up at the guy who had nearly been shot. Now that he was closer, I could tell that it was Chaz. He was speaking to me but it sounded like he was far away. I managed to look at my brother who was standing up. I saw a look of fury pass through his eyes and he charged towards Zac. The doctor said that he should avoid quick movement until his stomach was fully healed. I saw Zac smirk and run away.

My brother stopped, giving up and ran back to my side. I looked up at Chad, tearfully. "Chelsea," he whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

I was shocked. I hadn't seen my brother cry since the time he had broken his arm when he was 12. I closed my eyes, shutting out the pain, and then opened them again. I managed to breathe out a few quiet words. "Chad… Sonny, hospital,"

I don't know why I didn't tell him to phone an ambulance or something but I thought he would want to know that Sonny was in the hospital. He didn't seem to hear. He took his phone and called a private ambulance.

The ambulance arrived in only 5 minutes. I smiled weakly. I guess it's not so bad having a famous actor for a brother. They put me in the back of an ambulance and temporarily bandaged my shoulder to reduce blood loss. I saw my brother trying to get in too but the paramedics stopped him. He struggled to get past them, even yelling a few time but they wouldn't give in. They closed the back door and drove me to the same hospital that Chad had been in and that Sonny was still in.

Chaz's POV

I saw the ambulance drive away and saw Chad staring at it, a pained look in his eyes. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked at me. I didn't know what to do.

"I need to find Zac and get revenge. He shot my sister and the worst thing was, he was aiming for you. You could be in that ambulance right now but instead it's my little sister," he said.

I looked away. I didn't know. I didn't know Chelsea would take the bullet, if I did, I would have stopped her. I decided to break the news to him about Sonny.

"We should team up to get revenge on Zac. After we have, you can get me back but just till we find him, we stick together. I hate him too. He – he poisoned Sonny, and she's in the hospital right now. She's awake and they got most of the poison out of her blood but she has to stay there until they run some tests to make sure she's completely OK," I spoke up.

He looked at me. "Sonny's in the hospital? But- but, she had a bodyguard. That Caleb guy! The one who called me a wannabe! Why should I believe you?" he asked.

I looked at him. "He took the day off because he was sick. And, I care about Sonny too, you know. But still, Sonny's awake and should be out of hospital in a few days. Your sister though, she might not wake up…" I replied, my voice trailing off at the last part of the sentence.

He looked at me worriedly. "Fine. But just till we get revenge on Efron, OK?"

I nodded.

He looked satisfied. "I need to go see Sonny and Chelsea,"

I looked at him. "It's not too far from here, we can walk," I said.

We walked out of the warehouse, taking the quickest route to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: It's Friday! Awesome. Now here's chapter 13.

Chad's POV

Me and Chaz walked over to the help desk. There was another guy standing right next to us but I could only see the back of his head.

"What is the patient's name?" asked the receptionist.

"Sonny Munroe," me and the guy replied together.

He spun around, so I could see his face. It was that guy I hired to be Sonny's bodyguard! He is a crap bodyguard, that's all I've got to say.

"You- You're fired!" I exclaimed, pointing at him.

He looked at me, slightly annoyed.

"Sonny's mom's one step ahead of you dude, I'm already fired," he stated boredly.

I looked at him suspiciously. "Then why are you here?" I questioned.

"To see Sonny, duh,"

I nodded, still not fully believing him; After all, he did call me a wannabe.

The receptionist was watching us carefully. "Excuse me, you're all here for Sonny Munroe?" she asked, interrupting our conversation.

Chaz nodded. So did Caleb. When she saw him, her eyes brightened and she looked at him, fluttering her eyelashes in a horrible attempt to flirt with him. "Ooh, you're hot, here's my number," she scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He sighed exasperatedly. "Just tell us the room number," Caleb demanded.

She pouted but gave in and told us the room number. Me, Chaz and Caleb all walked over to the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. While we were waiting for it to stop, I looked around awkwardly, not wanting to see the jerk bodyguard.

When the doors slid open, I was the first one out. We carried on walking down the hall, looking for Sonny's room. I'm pretty sure I saw Caleb drop the receptionist's number in the trash without even glancing at it. Eh, whatever, that's aight with me. It's not like I care.

Finally, we stopped outside a private room with Munroe on it. Chaz was the first one to step in, with us following after him. Sonny looked surprised to see us. We sat down on the seats next to the hospital bed. Although they were more comfortable in private rooms, I'd hate to have to just lie in one for days again like I did when I got stabbed. "Hey Chad, Chaz, Caleb. Wait, Chad? I can't believe the plan actually worked," she admitted, looking over at Chaz.

Chaz smiled at her. Whoa, dude, you need to back away from m' lady. Like, seriously, back away.

"Actually, it didn't work exactly like we expected it to," he replied. "Chelsea, um she got shot," he added casually.

I glared at him, an angry expression spreading across my face. "How can you just say that without caring? She's my sister! Chelsea has just been shot, she might not wake up and you, you're just- argh!" I finished in frustration.

He looked sorry so I decided to forget about it- at least till Efron was locked behind bars for the rest of his life. I mean, he tried to murder Sonny, he might have murdered my sister, he was part of a scheme that got me stabbed, he was stalking me and Sonny, what other reasons do you want? The only problem was that we had no proof.

Sonny was looking at me worriedly. "I'm really sorry Chad. Have you gone to see her yet?" she asked.

I shook my head slowly. "I thought I would come to see you first," I replied.

She smiled at me. "It's OK Chad, you can go see Chelsea. I'm going to be out of here tomorrow anyway, your sister's more important,"

I looked at her. She was saying it in a caring, kind way. Not a "Oh, go see your sister instead of me. I knew you didn't care about me," sort of way.

I smiled at her genuinely. "Thanks Sonny, I'll be back later,"

I walked out of the room, leaving Sonny with her ex- bodyguard and Chaz.

Quickly, walking down the long, white corridor, I asked a nurse about my sister. I knew I couldn't go to see her. I wouldn't be able to handle it, no matter how girly and weak that sounds. "Can you tell me about my sister, Chelsea Danielle Cooper?" I asked.

She nodded. "Can you just give me your name and repeat your sister's please sir?"

I looked away uncomfortably. I hated being called sir. It reminded me of that stalker guy from months ago, what was his name? Chive or something… Clive! That was it.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and my sister's Chelsea Danielle Cooper," I repeated slowly.

She wrote it down on her clipboard. "Take a seat in the waiting room and I'll just find out the details," she said, walking away.

I sat down next to a middle- aged woman with brown hair, who was looking upset. It was only when I heard quiet sobbing that I realised that she was crying. The old CDC would have gone and sat somewhere else but I decided to find out why she was crying.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, trying to get her attention.

She looked at me, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," she sobbed.

"No, I was just wondering if you were OK." I added quickly.

She didn't look at me. "I'm fine, it's- it's just my daughter. She- she's o- only 7 years old but she's got a rare illness and the doctors are saying she might not make it. I'm just- it'll be my fault if she dies because I can't afford the life-saving surgery. There's no way I'll get over a million dollars in a month," she continued.

She was only 7 years old? I felt like I needed to do something- needed to help somehow.

"How much?" I blurted out suddenly.

She looked up at me. "Over 2 million, why?" she replied sadly.

I took out my check-book and wrote out a check for 3 and a half million dollars. "Here," I said, handing it over to her. "Keep the change," I added, making myself feel like I was in a clothes store.

She looked at the check in disbelief. "3 and a half million. I- I can't take this money, I would never be able to pay you back,"

I shook my head slowly. "It's fine, you don't have to," she looked at me. "Really. Take it for your daughter then,"

She looked at me, smiling gratefully through her tears. "Thank you so much! Can I at least know who to thank for my daughter?" she asked.

I smiled, feeling proud of myself. "America's Chad Dylan Cooper, my sister got shot," I said the last bit quietly.

She looked sorry for me. "I hope she'll be OK,"

I nodded. I heard my name being called. "Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I walked over to the nurse. "Yeah?"

She looked at me. "Come with me," she ordered, opening a door.

I walked in after her.

She gestured towards a chair. I sat down and looked at her expectantly.

"OK, your sister was shot on her shoulder, very close to her neck. It shouldn't actually be as bad as it is which is strange but she isn't showing any signs of waking up soon. In fact, I hope I'm wrong, but I don't think she actually will." She stopped talking when she saw the look of myself. "I mean, of course there's a chance she'll wake up," My expression didn't change. "I'm sorry Mr Cooper," she said.

I got out of the seat and left the room with a blank expression on my face but inside I was dying. My sister, my little sister, couldn't just- I gulped- not wake up. No matter how much we fought, she was still Chelsea. I don't know what I'd do without her.

I remembered that I needed to go see Demi. Chaz and Caleb were probably driving her crazy right now.

With the same blank look on my face, I headed back to Sonny's hospital room. I walked straight in, ignoring Chaz and Caleb looking at me weirdly.

I fell back onto the chair and looked over at Sonny. "She might not wake up. Ever," I stated almost, robotically.

Sonny leaned over and hugged me tightly. "Chad, Chelsea's not just going to give up, she'll wake up,"

I hugged her back, knowing she was right. My sister was stronger than that. She would wake up. Caleb stood up and walked over to the door. "I've got to go now. See ya tomorrow Sonny," Chaz looked out the window absentmindedly. All of a sudden, his face changed dramatically. He stood up and quickly ran through the door. "Gotta go!" he yelled.

I looked at him confused. That was weird. I started talking to Sonny about what had happened since she had been in here.

Chaz's POV

Caleb stood up and walked over to the door. "I've got to go now. See ya tomorrow Sonny,"

I didn't really care if he went, he acted like sort of a jerk anyway and I could tell Chad didn't like him either. Absentmindedly, I looked over at the window. All of a sudden, I saw something creepy. There was a guy standing next to the window, looking straight at me. He smirked. It was Zac Efron. I couldn't let him get away with what he did to Chelsea, Chad and especially Sonny. How did he even know we were at this hospital? He smacked his fist into his hand over and over again, and then mimed something with his hands. I looked carefully. He was pretending to stab somebody.

I stood up and dashed through the door yelling a quick, "Gotta go!" before I sped down the corridor. I ignored the nurses protests to stop running and slid down the 4 flights of stairs. Not stopping, I searched for the back entrance. I saw it next to a fire exit. I headed towards it and flung the door open, speeding through it. I saw Zac standing a few feet away. He made a come here gesture with his hand. I clenched my teeth and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. He turned around and did the same. I was right behind me but he was just slightly faster than me. Now I wished that I had worked out more. We were heading towards a brick wall. He jumped over it, being taller than me. However, I had to climb it which cost me time. Stopping for a second to smirk at me, he looked around. I raced towards him.

Speeding forwards onto the busy road, he dodged the traffic and climbed over the roofs of some cars.

I wasn't as skilled as him so it took me longer but soon enough we were on a wild goose chase again. We ran through a few more streets but he turned a corner into a dark alleyway, catching me off guard. By the time I had reached the alleyway, the only trace that he had been there was a dark blue t- shirt. He must have taken it off to cool down. I punched the brick wall in frustration, wincing at the sharp pain. I looked at my blood- covered knuckles. I'm pretty sure I broke my hand. I looked around before taking a bike from somebody's garden and in place leaving a 100 dollar bill, then cycling back to the hospital, annoyed with myself for losing him.

I would just have to wait until later to get back at him.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: For some reason, I haven't been able to log into my fanfic account for a few days so I couldn't post the new chapter. I had it all written out with a lot of channy in it too but now since I have to rewrite it it's going to be very rushed. Chapter will be up next Monday.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hey so this is Chapter 14! I've completely changed this chapter from the original chapter so nothing's the same. Right now I'm listening to Christina Grimmie and Sam Tsui's cover of Just a dream. At one bit, they sound like Joe and Demi in wouldn't change a thing. Yeah, normally I wouldn't like stuff like that but I have a 10 year old sister who loves them so…. Yeah. Anyway, I don't own and here's Chapter 14 (or 15). BTW, Muchababy is a nickname my sister made up by saying somebody's name wrong and is pronounced Moo- Cha- Baby. In the bottom author's note, there is an extra short story thing that has nothing to do with this story but you can still read it if you want.

Zac's POV

I glanced behind me, still running at full speed. Chaz was catching up. I couldn't let him win. Searching for a way out, I turned into a dark alley, crouching behind a dumpster. Chaz seemed to get confused, leaving me way in front of him. I took off my shirt to cool off and climbed on top of the dumpster then pulled myself onto the roof of some building. I smirked as I watched Chaz speed into the alley, obviously out of breath, looking for me. He looked at my blue shirt on the floor then punched the wall. Ha, I bet he's broke his hand. I watched as he walked off and took a bike from some idiot's house and leaving 100 dollars in its place. Hmm, maybe I could take it and spend it on something- oh, wait, I forgot. I'm rich, not a filthy beggar who needs to steal money.

After I was sure Chaz was gone, I sat down on the roof and began to think things through. I'd finally realized something. This wasn't about revenge on Chad anymore. This was personal. I didn't want Chad, Sonny, Chaz and Chelsea dead anymore. I wanted them to suffer, so much that they wished I had made it easier for them. But for that, I needed help. And who better to go to than the evil mastermind who had come up with the plan in the first place? The boss. I heard he knew more about everyone at Condor Studios than their own parents did and knowing him, it was probably true. That was exactly the problem though, I didn't know him but I would soon.

Satisfied with my plan, I stood up, brushing the imaginary dust off my knees. Taking out my spare cell phone, I called the boss and told him to meet me in the meeting place.

Caleb's POV

As soon as I left the hospital, I headed straight home and ate. Afterwards, I went upstairs but as I was walking across the hall, my brother's door opened. I stopped in my footsteps, in surprise. My nerdy twin rarely left his room. Almost cautiously, I stepped forward, seeing if he was there. He stepped out with a creepy smile on his face. "Hello Caleb, I need a favour bro,"

I shivered. Not because I was scared or anything but because my brother saying bro was a horrifying sight. "Sure, what is it? Wait man, if it's something stupid like your gay games then forget it," I added hastily after some extra thought.

He made a miserable effort to act all gangsta. "Yo bruther you needy to do the drive me to da skate park blad?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah whatever but you can't just go alone, that's just kinda sad,"

He shook his head. "I am meeting my friend Caleb,"

I couldn't hide my shock when I heard that my brother actually had friends. I guess I do think really lowly of him. (AN: Now I'm listening to Airplanes by B.o.B and Hayley Williams but you probably don't care) "Get in the car then, I haven't got all day,"

He nodded. "Aighty,"

I gave up then and just walked over to the car. Then I drove him to the nearest skate park and pushed him out of the car. It wasn't very forceful but he still ended up with his face on the concrete and his glasses smashed. I really need to remember how weak he is. As soon as he got up, I pressed hard on the accelerator, eager to get away from him.

Zac's POV

I was leaned against a brick wall, waiting for the boss when I saw him sort of hopping towards me. Wow, who knew this idiot was actually an evil mastermind inside? I smirked and called him over.

"Yes Zacky? Why did you call me here?" he asked.

I grimaced. Zacky? This guy was lucky I didn't hate him… that much.

"I need information,"

His face scrunched up in a way that should have been cute on a normal person but on him, looked like a drunk pig with diarrhoea, on the toilet.

"Information?" he repeated.

I gave him an annoyed look. "That's what I said. You retarded or something? Now do you have information or not?"

He smoothed his greasy slicked hair down and blew a kiss at me. I gave him the finger.

"OK then Zacky, I have information but first, I need to remind you that I like Chaddy, not you…"

I gave him a death glare and he changed his words. "Information on what?" he questioned in a very squeaky, scared voice.

I thought about it, fixing my flawless brown hair. "Chaz chickened out and I can't get Chad for you alone. Is there anybody who has something against him or his girlfriend?"

He grinned cheesily, beating Prince William (AN: I'm from England, most of you probably don't even know who he is) in the cheesy grin contest by miles.

"My Chaddy likes girls-"

I cut him off. "Think of a better nickname, Chaddy is just over the top gay,"

He winked. "I already have one. Muchababy…"

He looked at my reaction. "Muchababy likes girls and one girl he went out with was particularly crazy over him," he carried on.

A thin smile grew on my face. "More info,"

He grinned, waggling his eyebrows at me. "Her name's Lindsay and she was on the Goody Gang with my Muchababy and Tawni Hart. They dated for a few days until Chad dumped her for Tawni. She went crazy and swore revenge,"

I pumped my fist in the air in victory. "Call her up now," I began. "I have a plan,"

He took out a pink cell phone with little hearts on it and dialled a number. He raised his eyebrows.

I snatched the phone off him. "She is not gonna take you seriously," I remarked.

The phone was answered on the other side of the line. "Hello?" they asked.

I looked at him, signalling for him to back off. "Hey is this Lindsay?"

The answer was yes. "Hi Lindsay, this is Zac Efron,"

There was a gasp on the other line. "O-M-G! I love you! Marry me please?"

I couldn't help but smile as I remembered when everybody was like that to me instead of Chad Dylan Cooper or should I say… Muchababy.

"Maybe after you've answered this question. Do you want revenge on CDC?" I asked.

There was a silence on the phone. Finally, there was an answer. "No, years ago, he dumped me for Tawni Hart but I'm over it now,"

I hung up the phone and threw it on the ground. Big use of help that was.

Then an idea popped up in my head. I had the perfect girl.

End of Chapter

AN: I know this was short and probably crappy but I have no ideas. Anyway, here's the extra story that you can skip if you want.

Clive's POV

I looked around. I was on a street somewhere. There were kidz lined up at the sides cheering. I had no idea why so I just stood there, confused.

Then, out of nowhere, a black limo pulled up and the screaming grew louder. The chauffeur opened the door and out stepped the love of my life. All of a sudden, everyone vanished. It was just me and him left, alone in this romantic place. A choir appeared out of nowhere and started to sing a heavenly tune. As our eyes met, time slowed down. "Chaddykins," I cried.

"Clive baby!" he called.

We started running towards each other, arms outstretched. I jumped and he caught me in his arms, spinning me round and round. 

"I love you baby," he said.

I giggled flirtatiously, batting my eyelashes. Wait a sec, I'm not a girl! 

"Oh Cliveykins, I wish I could be with you instead of Sonny," 

As soon as Chad said that, there was a crackle of lightning and a BOOM of thunder. I retreated back, scared. The sky darkened and my Chaddy disappeared. I fell to the once soft and cloudy ground, feeling hopeless with nobody to rely on.

A vicious wind whipped up and a figure started walking towards me. They were hidden so I didn't know who it was. As they turned towards me, I saw their face. 

"Sonny Munroe?" I whispered. 

She grinned cruelly and started laughing at me, pointing and jeering. "Chad likes me; you're just a freak, a freak, a freak,"

Her words seemed to echo in my head over and over again.

I sunk to my knees in despair. "Chaddy!" I yelled as everything disappeared.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. My brother dear was standing over me, shaking me looking freaked out. "Dude, what the hell were you dreaming about?" he asked.


End file.
